


Pod Psią Gwiazdą

by nicenightmare13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "torture" w sensie zostaje użyte zaklęcie Crucio, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dramatic Sirius Black, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Torture, autorka pisze to ff od dwóch lat i zaraz oszaleje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicenightmare13/pseuds/nicenightmare13
Summary: Huncwoci powracają do Hogwartu na piąty rok nauki. Czekają tam na nich nowe dowcipy, przygody w czasie pełni i mnóstwo nauki, ale też najsilniejszy rodzaj magii, miłość.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Miejsce zwane domem

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakacje Syriusza i ponowne potkanie wszystkich Huncwotów.

Czarny, kudłaty pies leżał na nie pościelonym łóżku. Jego pysk spoczywał na poduszce, a szare oczy wpatrywały się w zniszczone drzwi. Wąchacz, a raczej Syriusz Black, był wyczerpany. Całe wakacje spędził zamknięty w swoim pokoju, w domu przy Grimmauld Place dwanaście. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące musiał znosić tortury. Dosłownie. Odkąd został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, nie był mile widziany w domu, więc od kilku lat znosił Crucio i inne potworne klątwy w milczeniu.  
Bo powinien być w Slytherinie.  
Bo przyjaźnił się ze szlamami.  
Bo przynosił hańbę nazwisku Black. 

Przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku był całkiem szczęśliwy. W Hogwarcie czuł się bezpiecznie. Z przyjaciółmi mógł być sobą. Szykując psikusy i łamiąc serca dziewczyn przez zwykłe odmówienie kolejnego nudnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade, mógł udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze.  
Jak bardzo tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Za Jamesem, który był mu jak brat. Za Peterem, który zawszę przynosił im najlepsze przekąski prosto ze szkolnej kuchni. I za Remusem, który był po prostu najmilszą osobą pod słońcem.  
Wąchacz zaskomlał cicho na myśl o przyjaciołach. Trwał ostatni tydzień wakacji. Wytrzyma to i wróci do prawdziwego domu, do Hogwartu. Da radę. Wytrzyma.  
Gdzieś na dole trzasnęły drzwi. Syriusz usłyszał głos swojego ojca. Orion krzyczał coś o Czarnym Panie i nieudanej misji. Syriusz z bólem zmienił się w człowieka. Już wiedział, co go czeka. Rozległ się tupot stóp na schodach. Młody Black zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Mocno zacisnął zęby. Jeszcze chwila i znów poczuje ten ból. Ten ogromny ból, przez który można stracić zmysły. Drzwi do pokoju ozdobionego plakatami z mugolskich gazet i godłem Gryffindoru otworzyły się tak gwałtownie, że uderzyły o sąsiednią ścianę.  
\- Ty - wydyszał Orion Black - to wszystko twoja wina! - krzyknął i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
\- Silencio! Crucio!  
Ciało jego syna zsunęło się na ziemię. Usta nastolatka otworzyły się w niemym krzyku. Łzy napłynęły do oczu Syriusza, ale wiedział, że nie może płakać. To tylko pogorszyłoby jego sytuację. Nie mógł okazać słabości. Zacisnął zęby. Wytrzyma. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. Wytrzyma. Wbił paznokcie w drewnianą podłogę. Wytrzyma. Chciał spojrzeć na swojego ojca, ale zamiast tego jego wzrok padł na stare zdjęcie na ścianie. Zwijał się z bólu i patrzył na twarze swoich przyjaciół. Wytrzyma. W końcu Orion opuścił różdżkę.  
\- Nędzny zdrajca. - mruknął patrząc na swojego pierworodnego, a potem opuścił pokój. Jednym ruchem różdżki cofnął zaklęcie uciszające, a drugim zamknął drzwi.  
Syriusz leżał na zimnej podłodze. Oddychał głęboko. Całe jego ciało drżało. Łzy zostawiały mokre ślady na jego twarzy.  
Wytrzymał.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Był pierwszy września 1975 roku. Dworzec King’s Cross był jak zawsze zatłoczony. Dochodziła jedenasta i co chwilę ludzie znikali w okolicach barierki oddzielającej dwa perony. Na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte panował jeszcze większy tłok. Słowa pożegnania mieszały się z wrzaskami sów i miauczeniem kotów. Dziesięć minut przed odjazdem Syriusz Black pojawił się na dworcu w towarzystwie skrzata domowego.  
\- Dzięki, Stworku - powiedział młodzieniec. Skrzat zniknął bez odpowiedzi. Syriusz westchnął. Nawet służący go nie lubił. Potrząsnął głową i przybrał obojętny, ale wyluzowany wyraz twarzy. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o jego zmartwieniach.  
Już prawie zaciągnął swój bagaż do pociągu, kiedy ktoś wpadł w niego z rozpędu.  
\- Syriusz!  
Chłopak ledwo zorientował się kto go przytula. Oczywiście był to James. Odsunął go od siebie delikatnie. Nadal był obolały po wczorajszym pożegnaniu z ojcem, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Hej, Potter - przywitał się i uśmiechnął się szeroko - Dobrze cię widzieć!  
Dopiero teraz zobaczył stojącego za Jamesem Remusa.  
\- Cześć!  
Szatyn popatrzył na niego poważnie.  
\- Nie pisałeś całe lato. Zero znaku życia. - powiedział Lupin oskarżycielskim tonem, a Syriusz przewrócił oczami.  
\- Taaa… Nie miałem okazji.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał możliwości na jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem poza ścianami Grimmauld Place 12.  
\- Poza tym, gdybym umarł to na pewno byście wiedzieli. Moi rodzice urządzili by imprezę stulecia, więc napisaliby o tym w Proroku.  
Teraz to Remus przewrócił oczami, ale po jego twarzy było widać, że nie był obrażony. Po prostu się martwił.  
\- Dobrze, że znowu jesteśmy razem! - ucieszył się James.  
\- Tak! Huncwoci w komplecie! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, a Remus odchrząknął - Co?  
\- Peter czeka w pociągu.  
\- Och. No, tak. Huncwoci prawie w komplecie!

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Ostatecznie okazało się, że Huncwoci spędzili razem tylko jakaś jedna trzecią podróży, bo Remus Lupin musiał paradować po pociągu ze swoją błyszczącą odznaką prefekta. W czasie nieobecności jedynego odpowiedzialnego, trójka przyjaciół omawiała plan, który wymyślił już w poprzednim roku szkolnym.  
\- A więc, panowie, zostajemy animagami! - oznajmił James.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł… - myślał na głos Peter Pettigrew. Siedział obok Jamesa i zajadał Czekoladową Żabę.  
\- Nie myśl za dużo, Peter. - mruknął Potter niezadowolony, że ktoś kwestionuje jego pomysł. W końcu dużo czytał na ten temat i nieźle to przemyślał. Był pewien powodzenia misji “towarzystwo dla Lunatyka”.  
\- Ja, osobiście, uważam, że to cudowna idea. - oświadczył Syriusz.  
\- Ha! Widzisz! Dwa do jednego!  
\- Tak, cudowna, że ją wypróbowałem.  
\- Czekaj, co?  
Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na niego zdezorientowani.  
\- I udało mi się. - dodał nieusatysfakcjonowany ich reakcją.  
\- Niemożliwe! - wykrzyknął James. Peter nadal wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami.  
Black uśmiechnął się tylko, a chwilę potem na jego miejscu siedział czarny pies z wysuniętym różowym jęzorem.  
\- Na gacie Merlina!  
James był wyraźnie zachwycony, Peter też.  
Syriusz zmienił się z powrotem.  
\- Łaaaał, to było super - powiedział Pettigrew z uwielbieniem w głosie. Syriusz rozłożył się na siedzeniu z zadowoleniem. James już chciał go wypytywać o przemianę, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do przedziału.  
\- Co tam? - zapytał Remus, zajmując miejsce obok Syriusza.  
\- Rozmawiamy o tym, jaki wspaniały jestem. - odpowiedział mu młody Black z uśmiechem. - A co u ciebie, panie prefekcie?  
\- Nic nowego od pół godziny - wzruszył ramionami - Skończyłem patrol z Lily…  
James od razu zaczął wypytywać o jego ulubioną czarownicę, a Remus był zmuszony dać mu odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania.  
Syriusz nie uczestniczył w tej rozmowie, ale przyglądał się Lupinowi. Widział, że chłopak co jakiś czas porusza się, jakby coś go bolało i prawdopodobnie tak było. Zbliżała się pełnia. Kiedy miała wypaść? Za trzy, cztery dni? Remus już teraz czuł rosnący w siłę księżyc, a był dzień. Czekały go bezsenne noce, pełnia i jeszcze kilka dni odreagowywania. Koszmar. Syriusz ucieszył się, że w tym roku nie będzie już tylko świadkiem. Teraz będzie mógł mu towarzyszyć i pomagać.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Było już ciemno, kiedy pociąg dotarł do Hogsmeade. Czwórka przyjaciół minęła Hagrida wołającego pierwszorocznych i zajęła miejsca w jednym z powozów.  
Hogwart przywitał ich ciepłem kominków, zapachem jedzenia i chichotem Irytka. Gdy Huncwoci zajęli miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru, nie mogli zignorować braku kilku osób.  
\- Rodzice nie pozwolili im przyjechać. Stwierdzili, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. - oświadczył Remus, który dowiedział się o tym podczas patroli w pociągu.  
Kółka minut później nastąpiła ceremonia przydziału. Pierwszorocznych nie było za wielu. Do ich domu trafiło tylko sześć, siedem osób.  
Potem głos zabrał Dumbledore.  
\- Witam was wszystkich serdecznie! Niektórych po raz pierwszy, niektórych po raz kolejny. Na początku muszę poinformować was o przykrym zdarzeniu. Uczennica naszej szkoły, Lucy Bell, zginęła w tragicznym pożarze podczas wakacji. Do tragedii doszło z powodu ataku Śmierciożerców.  
Po sali rozległy się szepty. Ktoś pisnął ze strachu. Syriusz spuścił głowę. Jego ojciec mógł się do tego przyczynić.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy zapamiętali Lucy Bell, nie jako ofiarę, ale jako wspaniałą przyjaciółkę, pracowitą uczennicę, a przede wszystkim dobrą osobę, która w życiu codziennym świeciła nam wszystkim przykładem. Wznieśmy różdżki. - powiedział dyrektor i za jego przykładem całą sala rozjaśniała dzięki zaklęciu Lumos.  
\- A teraz kilka standardowych ogłoszeń. Pan Filch przypomina…

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Huncwoci trafili do swojego dormitorium zmęczeni, ale najedzeni. Od razu zaczęli szykować się do spania. Oczywiście nie zapomnieli o tym, co usłyszeli przed ucztą, ale tak się złożyło, że większość nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Wszyscy znali realia w jakich żyli. Peter i Remus codzienne dostawali Proroka, a Syriusz i James… Oni w różny sposób doświadczali tego na własnej skórze.  
Ojciec Jamesa działał w Ministerstwie i w tajnej organizacji, która walczyła z Voldemortem. Już kilka razy ledwo uniknął spotkania ze śmiercią. Z tego powodu dom Potterów był ukryty wieloma zaawansowanymi zaklęciami. James jako jego syn często wiedział o poczynaniach Śmierciożerców już przed poranną gazetą. Nastolatek nienawidził życia w czasie wojny.  
\- Nie mogę tego znieść.  
\- O czym ty mówisz, James? - zapytał Remus  
\- O Voldemorcie.  
Peter wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego imienia.  
\- James…  
\- Nie mów mi, że nic nie możemy zrobić, bo na pewno jest coś, cokolwiek, co pomoże w walce z nim.  
\- Mamy po piętnaście lat, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoli nam walczyć z… Voldemortem.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Zapytam tatę, może pozwoli przyłączyć się nam do Zakonu…  
\- Zakonu? Do jakiego zakonu? - zapytał Peter  
\- Zakon Feniksa, tak nazywa się tajna organizacja…  
\- James, przecież my mamy Namiar. Z nami to nie byłoby już takie tajne.  
Młody Potter westchnął. To był jakiś argument. Przecież nie chciał zaszkodzić Zakonowi, chciał tylko pomóc. Teraz zamilkł, ale nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie.  
Syriusz wolał się nie odzywać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że rodzice Jamesa są przeciwko Sami Wiecie Komu, tak samo jak ojciec Remusa, a nawet państwo Pettigrew. Tylko on wychował się w domu pełnym czarnej magii i złych czarodziejów. Za każdym razem, kiedy otwarcie się na kogoś wkurzył lub pokłócił się z kimś, odzywały się szepty. Ludzie zaczynali mówić o jego pochodzeniu. O tym, że może to krew Blacków się w nim odzywa. Wtedy wszyscy zaczynali go unikać, jakby był tykającą bombą.  
\- Chodźmy już spać. - zaproponował.  
\- Racja, jest już późno - zgodził się Remus i wskoczył do łóżka. James wyglądał jakby miał zamiar coś dodać, ale zrezygnował.  
Godzinę później James, Remus i Syriusz nadal nie spali, ale myśleli, że inni już dawno zasnęli, więc tylko leżeli pogrążeni we własnych myślach.


	2. Szaleństwo Syriusza Blacka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy Syriusz może wytrzymać dzień bez wpakowywania się w kłopoty? We're about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Następnego ranka Peter był jedynym wyspanym Huncwotem. Pierwszy z czwórki przyjaciół ubrał się w mundurek i poszedł na śniadanie. Po nim wyruszył Remus, który obiecał odprowadzić pierwszorocznych do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, James zaczął wypytywać Syriusza o przemianę w psa.  
\- Nazwałem go Wąchacz.  
\- Słucham? - zdziwił się James.  
\- Psa. W którego się zmieniam. Nazwałem go Wąchacz.  
James wpatrywał się w niego skonsternowany. Po chwili powiedział:  
\- Po co? Przecież masz imię!  
\- A jak wyjaśnisz komuś, że pies, do którego gadasz też ma na imię Syriusz?  
\- Twoim zdaniem Wąchacz jest łatwiejsze do wyjaśnienia?! Dlaczego w ogóle Wąchacz? - zastanawiał się James, jednocześnie zakładając białą, tylko trochę wygniecioną, koszulę.  
\- Bo ma niezłego nosa. - wyjaśnił Syriusz, jakby to było oczywiste. James parsknął śmiechem, a zaraz potem roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej na widok swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Co ty masz na sobie? - zapytał przez śmiech.  
Black popatrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Według siebie wyglądał dobrze. Miał na sobie dosyć wąskie spodnie, koszulkę jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu, którą kupił w jedynym sklepie na Pokątnej, gdzie sprzedawano mugolskie rzeczy. Tam kupił też ciężkie, skórzane buty, które aktualnie wiązał i trochę kaset do odtwarzacza, który niestety stracił w czasie wakacji.  
\- Uh, ubrania? Takie się teraz nosi.  
James pokręcił głową.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć reakcje Minerwy.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

\- Panie Black, co ma oznaczać ten strój?  
Opanowany głos Minerwy McGonagall zakończył szepty uczniów towarzyszące wchodzeniu do klasy.  
\- Umm, że lubię Sex Pistols?  
Usta profesor McGonagall zacisnęły się w cieniutką linię. Uczniowie zajmowali swoje miejsca i jednocześnie przyglądali się scenie. James Potter słuchał tej konwersacji ze szczególnym rozbawieniem.  
\- To nie jest mundurek szkolny. - stwierdziła nauczycielka.  
Syriusz westchnął teatralnie. Sięgnął do kieszeni szkolnej szaty, którą narzucił na mugolskie ubrania i wyciągnął złoto-czerwony krawat. Zarzucił go wokół szyi, a potem ciasno zawiązał. Następnie usiadł prosto, złożył dłonie na ławce i zapytał:  
\- Czy tak jest lepiej, Minerwo?  
\- Tak, panie Black.  
Syriusz kiwnął głową i chwycił pióro w dłoń, jakby był gotowy do robienia notatek. Remus zasłonił usta dłonią, żeby ukryć swój uśmiech. Był przecież prefektem. James i Peter nie mieli takich ograniczeń i otwarcie szczerzyli zęby. Marlene McKinnon zaśmiała się cicho, a nawet Mary i Dorcas, pozostałe przyjaciółki Lily, uśmiechały się pod nosem. Syriusz odwrócił się do siedzących za nim i Potterem przyjaciół i puścił im oczko. Peter oczywiście zaśmiał się trochę za głośno, przez co Remus szturchnął go łokciem w bok.  
Profesor McGonagall udała, że nic nie zauważyła i spokojnie rozpoczęła lekcje.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Podczas obiadu Peter i Syriusz zajadali kurczaka. Syriusz naprawdę tęsknił za dobrym jedzeniem. Przez większość wakacji skrzat domowy o imieniu Stworek dostarczał mu jego najmniej ulubione potrawy, więc teraz czuł wielką potrzebę nadrobienia i nałożył sobie wielką porcję.  
\- Łoł, nie za dużo tego? - skomentował James, który był zbyt zajęty gadaniem, żeby jeść.  
\- Rosnę - odpowiedział Syriusz i wrócił do swojego jedzenia. Kurczak by mu tak nie wytykał.  
James przerwał opowiadanie o swoim planie uwiedzenia Lily, który w tym roku opierał się na jego nowo zdobytej pozycji kapitana drużyny quidditcha i nałożył sobie własną porcję.  
\- Ty nic nie jesz? - zwrócił uwagę na Remusa Syriusz. Szatyn tylko udawał, że słuchał wywodu Jamesa. Tak naprawdę to wyłączył się, już, gdy weszli do sali, a James poruszył temat nowej fryzury Lily (“Z tym przedziałkiem wygląda nawet ładniej niż z grzywką”). Kiedy James mówił o Lily i Quidditchu jednocześnie, nawet nie można go było winić o niezauważenie, że Remus nie słuchał, tylko wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.  
\- Co? - wyrwał się z transu szatyn i popatrzył na Syriusza - Coś mówiłeś?  
\- Musisz jeść. - powiedział Black i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął nakładać mu na talerz pełnowartościowy posiłek.  
\- Nie mam ochoty…  
\- Sam powtarzasz, że jedzenie zawsze pomaga, a teraz jesteś blady jak ściana, więc potrzebujesz witamin.  
\- Syriusz ma rację - odezwał się Peter - Musisz zdobyć siłę na… wiesz co.  
\- Widzisz? Słuchaj się mnie, a nie zginiesz.  
Black zaserwował Remusowi swój najlepszy uśmiech, a potem odrzucił długą grzywkę z twarzy.  
\- Spodziewam się raczej, że zginę przez jeden z waszych - tu wskazał na Jamesa i Syriusza - dowcipów.  
\- Właśnie! - wykrzyknął James - Mam pomysł na żart!  
\- Mów! - zainteresował się Syriusz.  
\- To nic wielkiego. Wiecie, mała niespodzianka na dobry początek roku szkolnego.  
\- Ja nic nie słyszę, jestem prefektem i nic mi o niczym nie wiadomo - przerwał mu Remus.  
\- Jasne, Luniaczku, pogadamy o tym później - stwierdził Potter - A teraz jedz.  
Lupin z rezygnacją sięgnął po widelec i zaczął mieszać sos mięsny z ziemniakami. Kilka minut później do sali wkroczyły Lily i jej koleżanki. Wszystkie były już przebrane w zwyczajne ubrania, bo po zajęciach nie trzeba było nosić mundurków. Miały skoordynowane ze sobą zestawy ubrań, czyli wąskie spódniczki do kolan i koszule w kwiatowe wzory. Lily wyróżniała się nieco, bo do jej bluzki przyczepiona była odznaką prefekta. Zmierzały do swojego stałego miejsca nieco oddalonego od Huncwotów, więc zdziwili się, kiedy Marlene McKinnon skręciła w ich kierunku.  
Gryfonka była posiadaczką blond loczków i błękitnych oczu, a do tego, jak twierdził James, drugich najlepszych po Lily nóg. Jako jedyna z grupy miała na sobie czarną spódnicę i czerwoną szminkę.  
\- Hej! - przywitała się głośno. Chłopcy odpowiedzieli jej trochę niemrawo. Zazwyczaj cała grupka z Lily na czele kompletnie ich ignorowała. Jej przybycie było sporą odmianą.  
\- Chciałam się tylko przywitać i powiedzieć, że masz całkiem niezły gust muzyczny, Black. - powiedziała z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.  
\- Dzięki - odpowiedział krótko brunet. Starał się zachowywać wyluzowanie, ale za bardzo skupiał się na jej nogach okrytych podartymi rajstopami z siateczki, żeby mu to wychodziło.  
\- Wiesz… Wzięłam ze sobą trochę kaset z domu i mam w pokoju odtwarzacz, więc możemy ich potem posłuchać. Razem. - zasugerowała. Syriusz uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
\- Jasne, czemu nie.  
Marlene nadal stała obok, jakby czekając na coś więcej.  
\- Do zobaczenia później. - dodał, a szatynka w końcu kiwnęła głowa i odeszła do swoich koleżanek.  
Syriusz przeniósł swoją uwagę na szklankę soku z dyni. Przez chwilę żaden z przyjaciół nic nie mówił. Remus bardzo skupił się na swoim jedzeniu. Peter zerkał na grupę dziewcząt, jakby licząc, że któraś podejdzie też do niego. Za to James patrzył na Blacka. To on przerwał ciszę.  
\- Łoł. Mam nadzieję, że tylko zgrywasz niedostępnego, bo Marlene to jedna z najładniejszych dziewczyn w Gryffindorze i jeśli ci się nie podoba to coś jest z tobą nie tak.  
\- Oczywiście, że gram niedostępnego. - Syriusz mówił takim tonem, jakby to wszystko było oczywiste - Dzięki temu zechce więcej.  
\- Gdybym ja grał niedostępnego, nikt by nawet nie zauważył. - mruknął Peter. Nawet Remus nie wysilił się, żeby zaprzeczyć.  
\- Od kiedy z ciebie taki specjalista, Syriusz?  
\- W sumie dobre pytanie. Przecież wcześniej tylko odmawiałeś wszystkim dziewczynom, więc skąd możesz wiedzieć, że tak to działa? - poparł Remusa James.  
Syriusz nagle wyglądał na bardzo zirytowanego, choć wyraźnie próbował to ukryć.  
\- Spotkałem się z dziewczynami. Z wieloma dziewczynami. Po prostu nie z tymi ze szkoły, ale z innymi. W wakacje. Nic nie powiedziałem, bo… nie chciałem, żebyście byli zazdrośni.  
James uniósł brew. Przez chwilę żaden z ich czwórki nie skomentował tego jakże składnego wybuchu. Syriusz wziął jeszcze łyk soku, po czym wstał i wyszedł.  
\- Łał, to było dramatyczne. - stwierdził James - Najwyraźniej przypadkiem uraziłem dumę Blacka.  
Potter stwierdził, że pogodzą się za chwilę i miał zamiar wrócić spokojnie do posiłku, gdy odezwał się Remus.  
\- On kłamał, prawda? Nie było żadnych dziewczyn?  
Brzmiał dziwnie. W jego głosie brzmiało coś, czego ani James, ani Peter nie mogli rozszyfrować.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą James - Ale przecież to nie ważne, który z nas szybciej zacznie się umawiać. Syriusz po prostu jest królową dramatu.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Tego wieczoru Syriusz Black nie dołączył do planujących pierwszy kawał Petera i Jamesa, ani do odrabiającego pracę domową z zaklęć Remusa. Zamiast tego siedział w kącie pokoju wspólnego z Marlene i przesłuchiwał kasety zespołów, o których nigdy nie słyszał. Dopiero koło północy, kiedy przegonił go prefekt naczelny, dołączył do chłopaków w ich pokoju.  
James machał różdżką i dla rozrywki wysyłał losowe przedmioty w powietrze. Gdy Syriusz otworzył drzwi, po pokoju latała właśnie gruba książka do historii magii. Po zniszczonej okładce Black poznał, że należała do niego, ale niezbyt go to obchodziło. Peter w tym czasie patrzył na książkę znudzony i jadł fasolki wszystkich smaków, wybierając te lepsze.  
\- Co tam? - zapytał Black tuż po tym, jak rzucił się na łóżko. James odłożył książkę i teraz w powietrzu znalazł się sweter Remusa.  
\- Ominęła cię faza pierwsza planowania dowcipu.  
\- Och, pomogę wam przy nim później. Z resztą faza logiczna to nie moja bajka tylko Lupina.  
\- Akurat Lunatyk był zbyt zajęty praca domową, żeby nam pomóc. Powiedział, że jeśli poczekamy z tym do przyszłego tygodnia, to nas wesprze.  
Syriusz kiwnął głową kilka razy.  
\- A właśnie, gdzie on jest? - zapytał.  
\- Na patrolu - odpowiedział Peter.  
\- Z Lily - dodał James, który nagle żałował, że to nie on został prefektem.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

\- Jak ci minęły wakacje? - zapytała Lily. Chwilę temu opuścili spotkanie prefektów w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i od razu zostali wysłani na patrol. Teraz przemierzali korytarze zamku. Ich odznaki dumnie lśniły przyczepione do szat szkolnych.  
\- Nie było źle. Nigdzie nie wyjechałem, z powodu… Zresztą znasz powód. - mówił mijając obrazy, których bohaterowie plotkowali beztrosko - Trochę się nudziłem, bo najwyraźniej chłopaki byli zajęci i spotkaliśmy się tylko raz jakoś na początku lipca. Peter napisał do mnie kilka razy, James też, ale on pisze głównie o tobie. - zaśmiał się, a dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.  
\- Syriusz w ogóle nie pisał. - dodał smutno.  
Lily z zamyśleniem pokiwała głową.  
\- A teraz dorwała go Marlene - stwierdziła z kwaśną miną.  
\- Na to wygląda.  
\- Znaczy... to moja przyjaciółka, przecież wiesz, i ją uwielbiam, ale ona i Black...to nie brzmi dobrze. Raczej jak mieszanka wybuchowa.  
Remus wzruszył na to ramionami. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy.  
\- To o to poszło na obiedzie?  
\- Tak, znaczy chyba tak. Nie jestem pewien o co w sumie chodziło.  
\- Jak to? - zainteresowała się rudowłosa. Prefekci weszli na schody, które zabrały ich na następne piętro.  
\- Uh, po prostu… Syriusz umówił się z nią i zaczął gadać, jakby był wielkim specjalistą w kwestii podrywu, a wszyscy wiemy, że nigdy z nikim się nie umawiał. Ja i James i tym wspomnieliśmy, a on powiedział, że umawiał się z wieloma dziewczynami na wakacjach i wyszedł.  
Przeskoczyli nad zapadającym się schodkiem i znaleźli się na kolejnym pustym korytarzu. Na piętrze nie było nikogo oprócz pustych zbroi.  
\- To tyle?  
\- Jeszcze rzucił, że nie mówił nam o tym, żebyśmy mu nie zazdrościli.  
Lily uniosła brew w typowym dla niej geście zdziwienia.  
\- Bez obrazy, ale to dziwne nawet jak na niego.  
\- Wiem. Ale James twierdzi, że to typowy “dramatyczny Syriusz” i że zaraz wszystko wróci do normy.  
\- Może ma rację… - powiedziała zamyślonym głosem - A co u reszty chłopaków? - zmieniła temat.  
\- Peter był przez dwa tygodnie nad morzem, podobno bardzo dobrze się bawił z całą rodziną. Nawet wysłał mi pocztówkę. A James pojechał z rodzicami na finał mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu do Francji. No, a teraz został kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru, więc jest zadowolony jak nigdy.  
\- Czyli mogę oczekiwać tekstów na podryw po francusku i przechwalania?  
\- Zdecydowanie - zaśmiał się Remus.  
Przeszli przez następny korytarz żartując z podrywu Jamesa, ale po chwili zmieniło się to na standardową pogadankę o tym, że Lily powinna dać mu szansę, więc pani prefekt szybko zmieniła temat.  
\- A co u Syriusza? Jak minęły jego wakacje?  
Remus znowu zmarkotniał na wspomnienie swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Nie wiem, nic mi o tym nie powiedział. Tylko tyle, że był zbyt zajęty, żeby do mnie napisać. Teraz wiem przynajmniej, czym się zajmował.  
Lily złapała Remusa za rękę w geście pocieszenia. Doskonale wiedziała, jak blisko była ta dwójka. Nawet jeśli nie mieli tej braterskiej relacji, jaką Syriusz miał z Jamesem, to byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze nawzajem się wspierali, pomagali sobie i dopełniali się charakterami. Tak było od początku. Tak było, kiedy Black odkrył futrzasty sekret Remusa. I tak było co roku, gdy Syriusz wracał do szkoły ze zrujnowaną psychiką, bo pobyt w domu Blacków nie był dobrym doświadczeniem dla młodego gryfona.  
\- Nie mogło być dobrze. - myślała na głos Lily.  
Remus kiwnął głową.  
\- Jeszcze na pewno z tobą porozmawia. Jesteśmy tu dopiero od dwóch dni.  
Remus nie chciał wspominać o tym, że zawsze rozmawiali o tym już pierwszej nocy. Czekali aż pozostała dwójka zaśnie, wychodzili na mały balkon na wschodniej stronie wieży i rozmawiali. Gadali nawet godzinami. Czasami któryś z nich płakał. Raz nawet oboje płakali, bo okres rozłąki okazał się zbyt bolesny. I tym razem Remus chciał się komuś zwierzyć ze swoich problemów. Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać o przemianach, które były jeszcze gorsze niż zwykle i o lęku, że w końcu traci resztki samokontroli. Ale pierwszy raz od czterech lat, Syriusz nie wyciągnął go z łóżka i Remus był zmuszony do samotnego rozmyślania przez pół nocy. Ale nie chciał powiedzieć o tym Lily.  
\- Pewnie masz rację. - odpowiedział i wysilił się na uśmiech.  
Za chwilę miała wybić północ i powoli kończył się ich dyżur. Wracali okrężną drogą do dormitoriów, kiedy usłyszeli huk. Remus i Lily spojrzeli na siebie i natychmiast popędzili w kierunku, z którego dobiegał hałas.  
Po chwili zatrzymali się na szczycie schodów prowadzących do Sali Wejściowej. Na dole, otoczony przez fajerwerki i z krawatem związanym wokół głowy, stał Syriusz Black.  
\- On oszalał. - szepnął Remus.  
Jakąś minutę później z innej strony przyszli prefekci Hufflepuffu, a potem Ravenclawu i Slytherinu. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Syriusza i fajerwerki, które po chwili zaczęły wylatywać z sali. Gdy McGonagall pojawiła się na miejscu, fajerwerki latały po całym zamku i na korytarzach pojawili się uczniowie obudzeni hałasem.  
\- Syriuszu Black, co to ma znaczyć?!  
\- Że cieszę się z powrotu do szkoły?  
I w ten oto sposób, Syriusz dostał swój pierwszy szlaban w tym roku.


	3. Balkon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chłopcy w końcu rozmawiają.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Przez kilka następnych dni pojedyncze fajerwerki latały po całym zamku. Czasami wpadały do Wielkiej Sali w czasie obiadu, a raz kilka wyleciało na błonia i wylądowało w jeziorze. W środowy poranek jeden z nich wpadł na lekcję zaklęć Gryfonów i nawet Lily i Remus nie mogli się powstrzymać od śmiechu, gdy profesor Flitwick musiał schować się za biurko, bo prawie został trafiony w głowę. Zaraz pozbył się go jednym machnięciem różdżki, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że psikus Syriusza skutecznie zakończył konflikt między Huncwotami.  
Następnego dnia James ogłosił, że sprawdziany na członków drużyny Quidditcha odbędą się w sobotę o ósmej rano. Syriusz od razu przeklął go za wybór tak wczesnej godziny. Oczywiście miał zamiar znaleźć się w drużynie tak samo, jak w zeszłym roku. Grał na pozycji pałkarza i, nie chwaląc się, był dobry. Nie aż tak, jak James, ale nadal naprawdę dobry. Teraz, gdy James był kapitanem, dostanie się było tylko formalnością, ale i tak musiał się pojawić na boisku.  
Jednak Quidditch nie był jedyną sprawą, o której myślał młody Black. Już następnego dnia, a raczej następnej nocy wypadała pełnia, a on nadal nie powiedział Remusowi o tym, że zamierzał mu towarzyszyć pod postacią psa.  
Syriusz siedział na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i myślał, jak powiadomić o tym Lupina. Zastanawiał się czemu po prostu nie powiedział mu o tym pierwszej nocy i w tym momencie go to uderzyło. Nie rozmawiali. Przerwali tradycję pierwszej nocy. Syriusz zerwał się z sofy i wbiegł po schodach do ich pokoju.  
Remus siedział w sypialni Huncwotów. Postanowił skorzystać z tego, że był sam i przeczytać kolejny rozdział podręcznika do transmutacji. Leżał na łóżku z rękami wyciągniętymi do przodu i klatką piersiową opartą o poduszkę, a w dłoniach trzymał książkę. Dotarł do fragmentu o biologicznych podstawach transmutacji, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do pokoju. Nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć, kto właśnie wszedł, gdy rozległo się głośne przekleństwo, a potem huk. Remus zerwał się z łóżka i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela leżącego na podłodze.  
\- Merlinie, Syriusz! Żyjesz?  
Brunet jęknął przeciągle, ale zaraz kiwnął głową. Remus podał mu rękę i pomógł mu wstać.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Lupin, gdy Syriusz otrzepywał swoje ubranie z kurzu.  
\- Tak, jasne… - mruknął Black - Znaczy nie. - zaprzeczył sam sobie - To znaczy nic mi nie jest z powodu tego głupiego dywanu - zerknął na przedmiot z irytacją - Jest nie w porządku, bo… - zrobił głęboki oddech - Bo nie rozmawialiśmy w nocy. I wiem, że gdybyśmy porozmawiali to czułbym się lepiej, a nie do dupy jak teraz. I, kurwa, ty też na pewno masz swoje problemy, o których byś mi normalnie powiedział.  
Remus chciał mu przerwać i powiedzieć, że przecież mógł sam go prosić o rozmowę, ale wtedy Syriusz, jakby czytał w jego myślach, powiedział:  
\- No, bo ty oczywiście jesteś zbyt dumny i miły, że sam z siebie “zadręczać” innych swoimi problemami  
Black pokazał palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu i Remus nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na myśl, że tą gestykulację ewidentnie podłapał od Jamesa.  
\- Więc chciałem przeprosić.  
Remus uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pokręcił głową.  
\- Przecież ty mnie nie musisz przepraszać…  
\- Przerwałem tradycję, to przepraszam, okej? Po prostu to zaakceptuj, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy za coś znowu przeproszę.  
Remus zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Okej.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko.  
\- To… Chcesz teraz pogadać o tym czymś? - zapytał Lupin. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Syriusza.  
\- Ja… Chyba teraz nie. Może potem. Może…  
\- Może to powinna być tradycja jednej z pierwszych nocy? A nie tylko pierwszej?  
\- Tak… - Syriusz włożył ręce do kieszeni, zakołysał się na piętach i znowu uśmiechnął. - To dobry pomysł.  
\- Czyli… Pogadamy w nocy?  
\- Tak. Jeśli nie będziesz zbyt zmęczony, bo rozumiem, że możesz być zmęczony, bo już prawie pełnia, więc możesz być… - Syriusz znowu dostał słowotoku, więc Remus postanowił mu przerwać.  
\- Dam radę. Nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić.  
\- Och, ależ muszę! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Martwienie się o ciebie jest dla mnie tak naturalne, jak powstrzymywanie się od walnięcia Jamesa za każdym razem, kiedy zaczyna gadać o Evans.  
\- Jasne. - parsknął śmiechem Remus - Skoro tak, to pozwolisz, że ja wrócę do mojego naturalnego stanu, czyli czytania.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Syriusz posłał mi ostatni uśmiech i opuścił pokój. Remus znowu siadł na łóżku i zaczął czytać, ale cały czas szczerzył się do siebie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Black naprawdę uroczo się uśmiechał.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Nadeszła noc i nawet James poszedł spać, po tym jak wyczyścił swoją miotłę. Jakieś pół godziny później cień chłopaka o długich włosach zaczął poruszać się po sypialni. Kiedy sprawdził, czy Peter i James na pewno śpią, podszedł do łóżka Remusa.  
\- Idziemy? - szepnął Syriusz Black.  
\- Idziemy - odpowiedział równie cicho Lupin i wygrzebał się spod kołdry i koca. Chwycił leżący na kufrze sweter i założył go przez głowę, a potem wyszedł z pokoju za Syriuszem.  
Po chwili siedzieli na małym balkoniku. Miał może półtora metra powierzchni i oprócz balustrady z małych kamiennych kolumn znajdowała się na nim jedna roślinka w glinianej doniczce, o której zapomniały nawet domowe skrzaty.  
Przyjaciele oparli się plecami o chłodną ścianę zamku. Syriusz wypuścił stopy za barierkę, a Remus przesunął kolana do siebie i objął jego ramionami, żeby było mu cieplej.  
\- A więc - odezwał się Lupin - co się dzieje?  
Syriusz zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić.  
\- Chodzi o wakacje, a raczej… o moją rodzinę, zwłaszcza ojca. - brunet nie patrzył na Remusa, tylko bawił się krawędzią koszulki - Było gorzej niż zwykle.  
Lupin zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że zazwyczaj Syriusz nie miał lekko w domu, jako pierwszy Gryfon w historii, ale zazwyczaj wszelkie nieprzyjemności ograniczały się do ignorowania go lub w gorszym przypadku do obrażania go. Jak mogło się to pogorszyć?  
\- On - głos Syriusza zaczął drzeć - on rzucał na mnie Cruciatusa.  
Remus popatrzy na niego w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Kto używa zaklęć niewybaczalnych na swoim dziecku?  
\- Syriusz - powiedział cicho Lupin - nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
\- On chyba po prostu się denerwował. Pracuje dla Voldemorta, to raczej nie jest bezsensowa robota - Black próbował obrócić to w żart, ale w Remusie buzowała złość.  
\- Na to nie ma wytłumaczenia. Nikt normalny nie rzuca klątwy na swojego syna, bo ma zły dzień - powiedział to bardziej szorstko niż planował.  
Syriusz przez chwilę tylko patrzył na swoje drżące dłonie i przygryzał wargę, żeby się nie rozpłakać. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Wtulił się w ramię Remusa i pozwolił łzom płynąć po jego twarzy. Przyjaciel natychmiast go objął.  
\- Ja tylko chciałbym mieć normalną rodzinę. - szepnął Syriusz, a Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać od pomyślenia o swoich rodzicach. O ojcu, który robił wszystko, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o jego wstydliwym sekrecie i o mamie, która patrzyła na niego ze strachem za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżała się pełnia. Tak, jego rodzice mieli swoje wady, ale go kochali.  
\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział Remus - Masz mnie, masz Jamesa, masz Petera, wszystko będzie dobrze. - starał się zabrzmieć wystarczająco pewnie, żeby Syriusz mu uwierzył. Jego wewnętrzny realista powtarzał, że nie może mu tego zagwarantować, ale czuł, że Black właśnie tego potrzebował.  
\- Pewnie masz rację - mruknął Syriusz odsuwając się od niego i rękawem bluzy otarł łzy z policzków. Jego zaczerwienione oczy przez moment wpatrywały się w niebo pełne gwiazd.  
\- Cieszę się, że was mam - stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem - Bez was nie dałbym rady. Naprawdę.  
Remus poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Całą przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
\- No, a teraz będzie ci jeszcze przyjemniej - odpowiedział Syriusz, jakby nagle całkiem zmienił mu się humor.  
\- Co? - zapytał trochę głupkowato Remus - O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Jutro jest pełnia.  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie będziesz sam.  
\- Syriusz, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie możesz przyjść do Chaty jako człowiek…  
Remus nie skończył swojego wywodu, bo nagle nie siedział już przed nim jego przyjaciel, ale bardzo kudłaty pies o szarych oczach. Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się niekontrolowanie.  
\- J-jak? - wydukał, a Syriusz błyskawicznie zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.  
\- Zostałem animagiem - oznajmił dumnie.  
\- Zarejestrowałeś się?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale musisz! To jest karalne…  
\- Mogę towarzyszyć ci w czasie pełni, sam jesteś nie zarejestrowanym wilkołakiem, a najbardziej przejmujesz się tym, że mogę za to pójść do Azkabanu?  
Remus patrzył na niego przez chwilę analizując jego argumenty.  
\- Ty jednak naprawdę oszalałeś - mruknął, ale z jego tonu można było wyczytać, że wcale na to nie narzeka. Syriusz, jakby na potwierdzenie, uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział szczerze Lupin, bo nieważne jak niebezpieczne to było, miał już dość samotnych chwil pełnych bólu spędzonych sam na sam w zimnym budynku.  
\- Nie ma sprawy - odrzekł Black nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
\- Wiesz... ostatnio pełnie są jeszcze gorsze. Nie wiem czemu.  
\- Przykro mi, Remus.  
Syriusz natychmiast spoważniał.  
\- Nic nie możesz na to poradzić.  
\- A chciałbym.  
Zapadło milczenie, którego żaden z nich nie umiał przerwać. W tym czasie w ich głowach kłębiły się najróżniejsze i najdziwniejsze myśli. Ciszę przerwał po kilku minutach Syriusz.  
\- Wracamy? - zapytał. Zaczęły mu marznąć nieosłonięte bluzy dłonie, więc dla Remusa na sto procent było już za zimno na dworze.  
Lupin kiwnął głową. Wstali, a potem jeden po drugim opuścili balkon. Kiedy wrócili do sypialni, z pewną ulga stwierdzili, że nikt nie zauważył ich nieobecności. Wyglądało na to, że James i Peter przez cały czas słodko spali.


	4. Pies i Wilk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czas na pierwszą wizytę we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Następnego ranka Remus musiał założyć dwa swetry, żeby nie trząść się z zimna w czasie zajęć. Każdy mięsień palił go zwiastując nadchodzącą przemianę. Nie było mowy o robieniu notatek na historii magii, ani o prawidłowych ruchach różdżki na zajęciach. Na obiedzie wmusił w siebie trochę zupy, bo czuł się rozdarty pomiędzy wymiotowaniem a omdleniem. Potem zmusił swoje słabe ciało do pójścia na jego ulubioną lekcje, obronę przed czarną magią. Przez kolejną godzinę musiał znosić swoje nad wyraz wyczulone zmysły. Skrobanie pióra po papierze czy tupanie stopy Petera doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.  
Niewtajemniczonych nauczycieli czasem dziwiło to, że raz w miesiącu Lupin był mało aktywny lub po prostu nie przychodził na zajęcia, ale umykał im pewien szczegół. W tym samym czasie, kiedy Remus opuszczał się w nauce, jego przyjaciele pracowali dużo uważniej niż zwykle. James kompletnie ignorował Evans na rzecz notatek. Peter nie dorzucał żartobliwych komentarzy do wypowiedzi nauczycieli, lecz wyłapywał szczegóły, które na pewno zignorowałby James, ale nie Remus i spisywał na pergaminie. Zazwyczaj Syriusz robił notatki, a nawet ilustrował ruchy różdżki lub, jeśli mieli akurat ONMZ, wygląd omawianych zwierząt. Czasami któryś z nich potrafił tak dobrze odnaleźć się w swojej chwilowej roli, że zaczynał odpowiadać na pytania nauczyciela.  
Tym razem tylko dwójka Huncwotów się tym zajmowała. Syriusz był zbyt zajęty wymyślaniem scenariuszy na tę noc. O przemianach słyszał nie tylko od Remusa, ale też na lekcjach. Wiedział, że były bolesne i niezbyt miłe do oglądania. Kłopot był w tym, że nie było na ten temat zbyt wiele informacji, ponieważ chyba nikt nie próbował spędzić z wilkołakiem pełni. Syriusz nie był pewien, czy wskazywało to na jego wielką odwagę, czy bezdenną głupotę, ale i tak zamierzał spróbować. Najwyżej zginie. Tylko, że wtedy pewnie Lupin zabiłby się z poczucia winy i przekonania, że jest potworem, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Co jak co, ale jednego był pewien - Remus Lupin był wspaniałą osobą i nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Niestety w czasie pełni niekoniecznie był sobą i dzisiaj Syriusz miał się z tym zmierzyć.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Po skończonych zajęciach Huncwoci praktycznie pobiegli do swojego dormitorium. Syriusz zbierał do plecaka wszystko, co uznał za przydatne w Chacie, a Remus tylko próbował się uspokoić. Im bliżej było do zachodu słońca, tym bardziej stresował go fakt, że miał się przemienić przy Syriuszu. Jego dłonie trzęsły się okropnie i nie powodował tego tylko chłód, który nieustannie odczuwał. Przemiana przy innej osobie nigdy nie była dla niego możliwością, a teraz wydawała mu się zbyt potworna, żeby ktokolwiek mógł być jej świadkiem. Tak bardzo bał się, że Syriusz nagle zmieni o nim zdanie.  
Po kilkunastu minutach Syriusz oznajmił, że jest gotowy, ale jego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na co innego. Łatwo można było z niego wyczytać, że jest prawie tak zdenerwowany jak Remus, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał. Lupin skinął głową, podszedł do Syriusza i zarzucił na nich, pożyczoną od Jamesa, pelerynę niewidkę. Gdy przemierzali szkolne korytarze, wciąż myślał o tym, jak źle mogło się to wszystko skończyć.  
W końcu dotarli do rosnącej na terenie Hogwartu wierzby bijącej.  
\- Dobra, teraz uważaj - powiedział Lupin zatrzymując się kilka metrów od drzewa. Black uważnie obserwował Remusa. Szatyn schylił się, a z pod peleryny wyłoniła się jego dłoń. Podniósł sporej wielkości kamień i cisnął nim w pień drzewa. Przeklął cicho, kiedy kamyk nie trafił w odpowiednią gałąź. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dobrze wycelować, ale tak było za każdym razem. Wierzba zaczęła się poruszać. Remus szybko mruknął Wingardium Leviosa i unosząc kamień, unieruchomił brutalne drzewo.  
Wejście do ukrytego wśród korzeni tunelu nie było łatwe, a pokonanie drogi do Wrzeszczącej Chaty okazało się jeszcze trudniejsze. Remus wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, a tunel zdecydowanie nie był wystarczająco szeroki dla dwóch osób, więc Syriusz mógł tylko liczyć, że jego przyjaciel wytrzyma. Dwa razy Lupin połknął się o własne nogi i brunet musiał go złapać. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, obaj z ulgą opadli na starą kanapę.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Tymczasem James i Peter siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że siedzenie w samotności i zamartwianie się o Remusa i Syriusza nie ma żadnego celu, więc postanowili poszukać rozrywki wśród ludzi.  
\- Hej, chłopcy - głos Marlene rozległ się tuż obok ich uszu. Przyjaciele siedzieli na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym i rozgrywali partię eksplodującego durnia, kiedy podeszła do nich od tyłu. Oparła się na oparciu sofy i uśmiechnęła wesoło.  
\- Część, Marlene - odpowiedział jej James nie odrywając wzroku od kart.  
\- Wiecie, gdzie jest Syriusz?  
\- Z Lupinem.  
\- W skrzydle szpitalnym.  
Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie trochę za szybko.  
\- Och, co się stało? - zapytała. Brzmiała na bardziej zaciekawioną niż zmartwioną i Potterowi niezbyt się to spodobało.  
\- Nic wielkiego. - stwierdził Peter wymijająco.  
\- Ta, zwykły wypadek przy pracy. - dodał James znowu przenosząc uwagę na swoje karty.  
\- Może powinnam go odwiedzić… - zastanawiała się na głos blondynka, ale Peter i James przerwali jej jednocześnie.  
\- Nie! - krzyknęli i odwrócili się do nie tak gwałtownie, że odsunęła się od kanapy. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nich zszokowana ich reakcją.  
\- To znaczy - dodał już opanowanym głosem Potter - żaden z nich sobie tego nie życzy.  
\- Dokładnie - kontynuował kłamstwo Peter - Poza tym… powiedzieliśmy ci, co z nimi tylko dlatego, że wiemy o twoim zauroczeniu Syriuszem.  
Marlene zaczerwieniła się tak okropnie, że jej pomadka wyglądała na bladą.  
\- To oczywiste, McKinnon. - teraz odezwał się James - Ale nie martw się. Zachowamy to jako sekret, jeśli uszanujesz wolę Syriusza. On bardzo nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek oglądał go w tym stanie. Nieułożone włosy i te sprawy, sama rozumiesz.  
Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i patrzyła na niego z niezadowoloną miną.  
\- Dobra, Potter - teraz już nie brzmiała miło - Nie pójdę.  
\- Cudownie - mruknął i już chciał wrócić do przerwanej rozgrywki, kiedy ponownie się odezwała:  
\- Już wcale mnie nie dziwi, że Lily cię nie chce. Ty jesteś po prostu dupkiem.  
Po tych słowach odeszła. James zacisnął zęby. Trafiła w jego czuły punkt, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać, więc przewrócił oczami.  
\- Ale numer, jest prawie tak dramatyczna jak Syriusz.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Syriusz rozglądał się po Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był, bo przecież nie było ku temu powodu. Teraz zastanawiał się, jak Remus mógł tu wytrzymywać co miesiąc nie nabawić się depresji. To miejsce było tak przygnębiające, pełne kurzu, zniszczonych mebli i przenikającego kości chłodu. Był wrzesień i pogoda była jeszcze przyjemna, a Syriusz miał wrażenie, że w tym miejscu czas zatrzymał się w środku zimy. On i Remus siedzieli razem pod grubym kocem w barwach Gryffindoru.  
\- Lunatyk, jak się czujesz? - zapytał Black. Remus wyglądał, jakby krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a do tego nadal strasznie się trząsł.  
\- Nieźle - odpowiedział, a jego głos zadrżał. Syriusz spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- A tak naprawdę?  
Remus westchnął i spuścił głowę.  
\- Mogło być gorzej… - mruknął cicho, a chwilę potem jęknął głośno. Fala bólu uderzyła we wszystkie jego mięśnie. Usta Syriusza rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.  
\- Co jest?!  
Remus zwinął się w kulkę, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.  
\- Boli - jęknął i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Syriusz przez momenty tylko patrzył na niego w szoku, a potem najdelikatniej jak mógł objął go ramionami.  
\- Będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze. - powtarzał. Nie był pewien czy mówił bardziej do niego czy do siebie. Gładził plecy Remusa i czuł, jak jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Po chwili Remus pomimo tego, że był wyższy od Syriusza, przytulił się do niego, a brunet zaczął bawić się jego włosami. Co pewien czas Lupin mrużył oczy z bólu, a wtedy Black znowu szeptał słowa pocieszenia. Trwali w takiej pozycji przez dłuższy czas.  
\- Syriusz - odezwał się w pewnym momencie Remus - zaraz się zacznie.  
Syriusz podniósł wzrok na okno i zauważył, że faktycznie słońce znikało już za linią drzew. Remus odsunął się od swojego przyjaciela i nieśmiało powiedział:  
\- Czy… czy mógłbyś wyjść do drugiego pokoju? - mówiąc to spuścił wzrok na porysowaną pazurami podłogę.  
\- Jasne - powiedział niepewnie Syriusz - a… po co?  
Policzki Remusa zaróżowiły się mocno.  
\- Bo przed przemianą muszę się rozebrać - wymamrotał zawstydzony. Cały ten pomysł Syriusza naprawdę go stresował, a kiedy uderzył go fakt, że przyjaciel mógł go zobaczyć bez ubrań, znalazł się na skraju paniki.  
Przez ostatnie cztery lata robił wszystko, żeby nikt nie zauważył blizn pokrywających jego ciało. Oczywiście nie dało się ukryć ogromnej szramy przecinającej jego twarz, którą zawdzięczał tylko sobie. Nadal doskonale pamiętał strach, który czuł dzień po pełni, kiedy musiał pokazać się wszystkim z tym nabytkiem. Na szczęście James i Syriusz zadbali o to, by nikt o nic nie pytał. Ale co by było, gdyby ludzie pytali? I co by było, gdyby jego przyjaciele wiedzieli o tym, co sam sobie robił? Dzisiaj Syriusz miał się o tym dowiedzieć i nie wiedział, jak się z tym czuł. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że nie będzie już sam, a z drugiej bał się, że nagle najlepszy przyjaciel zmieni zdanie na jego temat albo co gorsza, ucierpi.  
Głos Syriusza wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
\- Skąd będę wiedział, że to już?  
Remus uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Zaufaj mi, na pewno zauważysz.  
Black skinął głową, wstał i wyszedł do przylegającej do salonu kuchni. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o drewniany stół. Przymknął oczy. Miał ostatnią chwilę, żeby przemyśleć swoją decyzję. Naturalnie nie zamierzał się wycofać. W końcu nie na darmo był pierwszym Blackiem w Gryffindorze. Tylko żałował, że nie wymyślił jakiegoś planu. Teraz musiał zdać się na instynkt.  
Stał w półmroku i obserwował, jak stare, zakurzone szafki pogrążają się w ciemności. Po kilku minutach zdecydował przemienić się w Wąchacza. Pod psią postacią mniej odczuwał strach, ale też lepiej słyszał dźwięki dochodzące z sąsiedniego pokoju. Nagle rozległo się potworne wycie. Czarny pies cicho podszedł do drzwi oddzielających pomieszczenia. Łatwo można było stwierdzić, że inne czworonożne stworzenie kręci się i węszy po salonie. W pewnym momencie niewyraźne warknięcie rozległo się tuż za drzwiami. Syriusz uznał, że to jego chwila i z impetem wpadł do drugiego pokoju.  
Naprzeciwko Wąchacza stała bestia ponad dwa razy większa od zwykłego wilka i oczach żółtych jak tarcza księżyca. Przez głowę Syriusza przeminęła jedna, krótka myśl: “o Merlinie”. Przez kilka sekund pies i wilkołak wpatrywali się w siebie bez ruchu. Black był w szoku. Stojący przed nim wilk wyglądał przerażająco, ale był też w jakimś stopniu niesamowicie majestatyczny. Poza tym był to przecież Remus Lupin, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, tylko trzeba było do niego dotrzeć.


	5. Przyjaciele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pełnia jest męcząca, kiedy w grę wchodzi wilkołak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Wilkołak rzucił się na czarnego psa, a ten zwinnie usunął się z drogi, przez co szary wilk wpakował się prosto na szafki kuchenne w sąsiednim pokoju. Wąchacz wykorzystał tą chwilę na przebiegnięcie na drugi koniec pokoju i wskoczenie na ciężką komodę. Musiał się przez chwilę skupić i wymyślić, jak dotrzeć do Remusa ukrytego pod górą futra. Niestety wilkołak szybko otrząsnął się z uderzenia i powrócił do salonu, więc Syriusz musiał improwizować. Wiadomo, że Black był mistrzem wielkich improwizacji, ale tym razem postawił na proste i zarazem skuteczne wykrzyknięcie imienia przyjaciela. Dla wszystkich innych brzmiałoby to jak zwykle szczeknięcie, ale wilkołak zrozumiał i uniósł uszy zaskoczony.   
\- Remus! - powtórzył wołanie Syriusz.   
\- Remus? - odezwał się nagle wilk. Wąchacz był przez chwilę w takim szoku, że jego plan zadziałał, że nie odpowiedział od razu.   
\- Tak - zreflektował się szybko - Remus. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. To ja, Syriusz.   
Wilkołak krążył wokół niego i przyglądał się trochę podejrzliwie, ale jednocześnie jakby też próbował coś sobie przypomnieć.   
\- Syriusz… - mruknął wilk. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nadal intensywnie nad czymś myślał, a potem nagle jego wyraz twarzy, a raczej pyska, zmienił się diametralnie.  
\- Syriusz! - wykrzyknął i zaczął merdać ogonem - O, Merlinie! Syriusz! To działa!   
Wielki, straszny wilkołak skakał po pokoju jak mały szczeniaczek.   
\- Rozumiem cię! I jestem sobą! To niesamowite!   
Syriusz zaskoczył z komody i zaczął biegać za Remusem.   
\- Jesteś taki zdziwiony, jakbyś we mnie wątpił - zaśmiał się na psi sposób Syriusz.   
Remus pokręcił głową. Tak bardzo liczył, że pomysł Syriusza okaże się skuteczny. I udało się! Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był taki szczęśliwy. Nie bycie samotnym podczas pełni było jego marzeniem. Do tej pory było to nieosiągalne, a teraz czuł, jakby wszystko było możliwe.   
Pies i wilkołak spędziły całą noc w swoim towarzystwie. Przez pierwszą godzinę biegali po całej chatce, żeby Remus mógł rozładować nagromadzoną przez cały miesiąc energię wilka. Potem położyli się na kanapie. Naturalnie, Remus zajął prawie całe miejsce, więc Syriusz musiał zwinąć się obok niego w kulkę. Rozmawiali w swoim języku i żartowali z tego, jak użyteczna będzie zdolność Syriusza w przyszłych dowcipach. Po pierwszej w nocy zasnęli.   
Syriusz został gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu. Obudził się w ludzkiej postaci, kiedy usłyszał wycie. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, gdzie był. Natychmiast wstał i zobaczył wielkiego wilka wijącego się z bólu na podłodze. Żółte oczy Remusa łzawiły, kiedy jego ciało zmieniało swoją formę. Syriusz nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Kompletnie zapomnieli ustalić jakiś plan na przemianę Remusa w człowieka. W tym czasie Lunatyk przestał krzyczeć, za to mocno zacisnął szczęki, żeby nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Syriusz postanowił podnieść go z zimnej podłogi, więc z trudem wziął go na ręce i położył na kanapie. Remus wyglądał coraz bardziej ludzko i wtedy Syriusz przypomniał sobie o wcześniejszym życzeniu przyjaciela. Remus nie chciał być widziany bez ubrań, a one leżały złożone w plecaku Blacka. Syriusz szybko zawinął go w koc. Potem usiadł obok kanapy i czekał. Przemiana trwała jeszcze tylko chwilę. Brunet widział moment, w którym kolor oczu Lupina zmienił się z żółtego na brązowy.  
Remus oddychał głęboko. Jego twarz była wilgotna od łez. Czuł się okropnie. W chwili przemiany znowu się zatracił. Wilk znowu przejął nad nim kontrolę i był wściekły. Miał świadomość, że gdyby nie Syriusz ta noc skończyła by się bardzo źle. Na szczęście było już po tym. Teraz leżał na kanapie, chociaż pamiętał, że spadł na ziemię, a Syriusz siedział tuż obok i patrzył na niego szarymi oczami przepełnionymi troską. Remus czuł, jakby coś ciepłego pojawiło się w jego brzuchu. Przez kilka sekund on i Syriusz po prostu patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. W pewnym momencie wzrok Blacka padł na klatkę piersiową Remusa. Blondyn wiedział, że Syriusz zobaczył blizny, którymi był pokryty i dokładniej okrył się kocem.   
\- Myślisz, że jestem potworem? - zapytał, a Syriusz zrobił zdziwioną minę.   
\- Co? - zapytał głupio - O czym ty mówisz?   
\- Widziałeś mnie jako wilkołaka, masz prawo tak myśleć…   
\- Remus, nie jesteś potworem - powiedział twardo Black, a kiedy to mówił, patrzył Lupinowi prosto w oczy - Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.   
\- Może i tak, ale jestem złym wilkołakiem.   
\- Jeśli tak myślisz, to jesteś co najwyżej głupim wilkołakiem.   
Remus chciał się odwrócić, ale Syriusz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Brunet popatrzył mu w oczy i powiedział:  
\- Naprawdę jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką znam.   
\- Ja... Dziękuję - głos Remusa był przepełniony prawdziwą wdzięcznością, ponieważ to były słowa, których potrzebował po każdej pełni.   
\- Nie ma sprawy, Luniaczku. - odpowiedział Black z uśmiechem, a potem szeroko wyciągnął ręce oferując przytulenie. Kim był Remus, żeby odmówić? Trwali w uścisku przez krótką chwilę, którą przerwał dźwięk budzika, który oznajmiał, że jeśli w ciągu godziny Remus nie stawi się w skrzydle szpitalnym, w chatce pojawi się szkolna pielęgniarka.   
\- Powinniśmy się zbierać. - powiedział Remus i owinięty kocem, wstał z kanapy.   
\- Możesz się odwrócić? - zapytał, a Syriusz pokiwał głową.   
Remus szybko założył ubrania. Po zapięciu brązowego swetra odwrócił się do Syriusza i zaczął z nim pakować koc i papierki po zjedzonych wczoraj słodyczach do plecaka bruneta. 

Po kilku minutach ruszyli do Hogwartu. Kiedy dotarli do zamku jeszcze nie zaczęło się śniadanie, więc Syriusz oznajmił, że odprowadzi Remusa do skrzydła szpitalnego.   
\- Nie trzeba - powiedział trochę zbyt twardo szatyn.  
\- Daj spokój, chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko jest dobrze.   
\- Nie jestem jakąś damą w opałach. Dam sobie radę.   
Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się trochę dziwnie, jakby wcześniejsze słowa Syriusza znaczyły dla niego więcej niż powinny.   
\- Uhh, dobra. Ale jak się wywalisz gdzieś po drodze, to tylko twoja wina.   
\- Oczywiście - powiedział Remus i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się i zaczął iść w przeciwną stronę niż Remus, a Lunatyk ruszył na spotkanie z pielęgniarką.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru Lily Evans czekała ze swoją przyjaciółką Alice na Marlene i Mary, które wykorzystywały sobotę do nadrobienia snu. W tym czasie Lily przeglądała wypracowanie jednego z drugorocznych chłopców w poszukiwaniu błędów, a Alice opowiadała o swojej ostatniej randce z Frankiem Longbottomem.   
\- … Potem poszliśmy do tej nowej kawiarni na ulicy Pokątnej. Frank zachował jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, odsunął dla mnie krzesło i w ogóle…   
Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Naprawdę miło było posłuchać takich uroczych historii o jej przyjaciołach. Udane randki czy nocowania u koleżanek dodawały jej otuchy i siły na wysłuchiwanie złych wiadomości docierających do niej z każdej strony. Rudowłosa właśnie rzuciła ostatnie poprawiające błędy ortograficzne zaklęcie, gdy Alice skończyła swoją opowieść. W tym momencie z dormitorium dziewczyn zbiegły Mary i Marlene śmiejąc się głośno. Niestety sekundę potem w pokoju wspólnym znaleźli się Peter Pettigrew i James Potter, który natychmiast zauważył Lily.   
\- Hej, Evans! - przywitał się z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Lily mimowolnie przewróciła oczami.   
\- Słyszałaś o sprawdzianach do drużyny?  
Dziewczyna westchnęła wiedząc, gdzie zmierza ta rozmowa. Jej koleżanki zachichotały, za co natychmiast zostały zgromione gniewnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.   
\- Tak. - odpowiedziała krótko, ale to nie zraziło Jamesa.   
\- Zamierzasz spróbować swoich sił?   
\- Nie, mam wystarczająco obowiązków.   
\- Jaaasne, przecież jesteś prefektem z Lunatykiem.   
\- Dokładnie tak.   
\- A właśnie - wtrąciła się Marlene - Czy on i Syriusz wrócili wczoraj ze skrzydła szpitalnego?   
Lily uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. Zazwyczaj Black nie pakował się w kłopoty w okolicach pełni z oczywistych względów. Teraz faktycznie uświadomiła sobie, że brakowało go w pokoju wspólnym. Popatrzyła na stojących przed nią Huncwotów i natychmiast zauważyła ich dziwne miny. Obaj wyglądali, jakby żałowali, że James rozpoczął tą konwersację.   
\- Taaa, nie. - pokręcił głową Potter i zerknął na Petera oczekując wsparcia.   
\- Musiał zostać na noc - powiedział pulchny przyjaciel i dodał konspiracyjnym głosem - Ale wy nic o tym nie wiecie.   
\- Dokładnie tak, bo Syriusz nie chce żebyście o cokolwiek pytały.   
Chłopcy patrzyli z lekka satysfakcją na czerwieniące się policzki McKinnon i zdezorientowane miny innych dziewczyn. James otworzył usta, żeby dorzucić coś jeszcze, ale wtedy obraz, za którym znajdowało się wejście do pokoju wspólnego, uchylił się i do środka wszedł Syriusz Black. Wszyscy patrzyli na jego wygniecione, brudne ubrania i wypełniony plecak zarzucony na jego ramię. W pokoju zapadła taka cisza, że brunet dopiero po chwili zauważył ich obecność. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a jego usta ułożyły się w idealny okrąg.   
\- Część - powiedział po kilku sekundach przyjmując wyluzowaną pozę.   
\- Heeej - przywitał się niepewnie James.  
Wszyscy nadal wpatrywali się na Syriusza, jakby wrócił z innego świata, kiedy podchodził do ich grupy.   
\- Gdzie jest Remus? - zapytał Peter.   
\- W skrzydle szpitalnym.   
\- Co wy takiego robiliście? - odezwała się Alice.   
\- Wyglądasz jakbyś się tarzał po ziemi. - dodała Mary patrząc na jego zakurzone ubrania.   
\- McDonald, co wam mówiliśmy?!   
James oparł dłonie na biodrach i patrzył na Mary z taką miną, że wyglądał prawie jak profesor McGonagall. Czarnoskóra dziewczyna westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem.   
\- Że nic nie wiemy… - powiedziała, a jej twarz wyrażała myśl, że z każdą chwilą traci punkty IQ. Tym razem to Black patrzył na nich jak na szalonych.   
\- Uhhh, nawet nie pytam. - stwierdził Syriusz.  
James chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Syriusz tylko machnął ręka i skierował się do ich pokoju.   
\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, idę spać.   
\- Syriusz, czekaj! - krzyknął za nim James i natychmiast pobiegł za swoim przyjacielem. Peter został sam z czwórką dziewczyn.   
\- A więc - powiedział tylko po to, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę od tej dziwnej sytuacji - co myślicie o interpretacji snów na wróżbiarstwie?

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

W sypialni Huncwotów Syriusz rzucił plecak w kąt pokoju, a siebie na łóżko. Przez dosłownie kilka sekund wypoczywał z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę. I wtedy do środka wpadł James.   
\- Syyyriusz! Co jest? - zapytał zatrzymując się obok łóżka przyjaciela.   
\- Jestem zmęczony. - mruknął Black nie podnosząc nawet głowy.  
\- Coś się stało?   
\- Nie, James, nic się nie stało. Wszystko poszło dobrze. Po prostu jestem strasznie zmęczony.   
\- Za godzinę sprawdziany do drużyny.   
\- Wiem.   
\- Więc wstawaj! Jesteś praktycznie moim bratem, ale nie wybiorę cię, jeśli zawalisz!   
Z ust Syriusza wyrwało się coś, co zabrzmiało jak psie warknięcie. James uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Po dłuższej chwili Syriusz zaproponował prosty i przyjemny plan.   
\- Zróbmy tak: ja zdrzemnę się, żebym nie spadł z miotły jak kretyn, a ty skoczysz na śniadanie i wrócisz z talerzem kiełbasek, pasuje?   
\- Bierzesz prysznic i mamy układ. - odparł Potter i zaśmiał się razem z Syriuszem.   
\- Stoi - odpowiedział niższy chłopak i natychmiast wrócił do leżenia jak rozgwiazda na pościeli. 

Kiedy James wrócił jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, na łóżku spał czarny, kudłaty pies.  
\- Ooo, Syriusz! - zawołał chłopak i przystawił talerz pełen jedzenia pod nos Wąchacza. Pies przebudził się momentalnie. James podniósł talerz, a Syriusz w psiej postaci próbował do niego doskoczyć szczekając wesoło. Potter śmiał się głośno, a pewnym momencie zaczął wymagać od Syriusza psiej sztuczki w zamian za jedzenie.   
\- Podaj łapę! - zachęcał - No, dalej! Łapa!   
Black zdecydował, że ma dosyć, zmienił się w człowieka i z satysfakcją odebrał Jamesowi talerz. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie, bo w następnej chwili Frank Longbottom otworzył drzwi do ich pokoju i zapytał:  
\- Ej, co tu się dzieje?   
James i Syriusz popatrzyli się na siebie i zaśmiali.   
\- Nic takiego, po prostu próbowałem nauczyć Blacka dobrych manier. - powiedział James, ale Frank nie wyglądał na przekonanego.   
\- Tak? A co to za maniera “łapa”?  
\- Ach, Frank… Bo, widzisz, łapa to żadna maniera… - mówił James wyglądając, jakby właśnie nastała chwila, na którą czekał całe swoje życie - Łapa to Syriusz.   
Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, trwała tylko ułamek sekundy, a potem dwójka przyjaciół zaczęła się śmiać tak mocno, że wylądowali na podłodze.   
\- Ja chyba nie chcę wiedzieć… - powiedział sam do siebie Frank, po czym dodał nieco głośniej:  
\- Do zobaczenia na sprawdzianie!


	6. Kapitan James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprawdziany do drużyny Quidditcha wzbudzają wiele emocji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Ponad trzydziestka Gryfonów zebrała się na boisku do Quidditcha. Była ósma rano. Wiał lekki, chłodny wiatr, a niebo było pełne chmur. Ich grupa stała przy trybunach, niedaleko trzech słupków po lewej stronie boiska. James trzymał się na uboczu i przez kilka minut tylko obserwował, kto przyszedł na sprawdzian. Od razu zauważył kilka osób z zeszłorocznego składu Gryffindoru. Anna Price z ekscytacją rozmawiała z Jasonem Ablem o nowym sezonie. Frank stał pod trybunami i rozmawiał ze swoją dziewczyną. Kilka rzędów za Alice siedziała Lily z nosem w książce, podręczniku do historii magii, jeśli dobrze widział.  
Pokręcił głową niedowierzając. Rudowłosa była chyba jedyną osobą w szkole, która naprawdę lubiła historię. Oczywiście nie była z niej tak dobra jak z eliksirów, ale to było chyba niemożliwe. W końcu to do niej należał tytuł ulubienicy Slughorna. James uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie jednej z pierwszych lekcji, kiedy to Lily zachwyciła profesora swoim wykonaniem prostego eliksiru leczącego czyraki. Doskonale pamiętał zazdrosne spojrzenie Smarkeusa. Ten chłopak tak bardzo chciał być przyjacielem Lily, ale w takich chwilach pokazywał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Evans mogła tego nie zauważać, ale James zawsze to widział. Z tego powodu naprawdę go nie lubił i dlatego strasznie się zdenerwował, gdy zobaczył, że Snape wszedł na trybuny i zajął miejsce obok rudej.  
\- No, bez jaj - odezwał się głośno stojący obok Pottera Syriusz. Na te słowa wszyscy na boisku spojrzeli na trybuny. Wśród grupy odezwały się głosy niezadowolenia. Ślizgon na sprawdzianie do drużyny Gryffindoru? To nie mogło się zdarzyć.  
\- Snape! - krzyknął James - zjeżdżaj stąd!  
Severus powoli odwrócił się w stronę zirytowanego Gryfona i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. - odpowiedział, a James poczuł jak wszystko się w nim gotuje ze złości. Pomimo tego spróbował zachować spokój.  
\- Na boisku odbywają się sprawdziany do drużyny Quidditcha i wstęp mają tylko Gryfoni. Czy to jasne?  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie ta wasza głupia gra.  
\- Taa - wtrącił się Syriusz - Głupia dlatego, że nie wiesz nawet na którym końcu miotły się siedzi?  
Gryfoni zaśmiali się na tę uwagę, a bladą twarz Snape’a zabarwiły rumieńce wstydu.  
\- Tak jak mówiłem, Smarkeusie, lepiej znikaj.  
Chłopak zacisnął szczęki i z ociąganiem wstał z ławki.  
\- Widzisz, Lily? To dlatego już się nie widujemy. Bo zadajesz się z ludźmi jego pokroju.  
Evans westchnęła cicho. Widocznie nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy to słyszała. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel liczył, że wyjdzie razem z nim, ale naprawdę chciała zobaczyć, kto będzie reprezentował jej dom.  
\- Może jednak pozwolisz mu zostać? Severusa naprawdę nie interesuje Quidditch.  
\- Nie ma mowy - odpowiedział twardo James.  
\- Och, to tylko sprawdzian do drużyny!  
\- Nie, Evans. Tu chodzi o dobro Gryffindoru i zasady. Chyba powinno cię to interesować, w końcu jesteś prefektem.  
Lily uniosła brwi. Oczywiście, że Potter pamiętał o zasadach tylko wtedy, kiedy mu to pasowało. W tej sytuacji miał rację, ale nie miała zamiaru mu tego przyznać.  
\- A ty kapitanem. - powiedziała - Proponuję, że ja zajmę się swoją pracą, a ty swoją.  
James zmierzył ją wzrokiem i coś podpowiedziało mu, że wygrał to starcie, więc znowu spojrzał na zebraną grupę i odesłał dwójkę pierwszorocznych na trybuny. Musiał powstrzymywać się od przewrócenia oczami. Nawet on nie był taki głupi, żeby próbować dostać się do drużyny w wieku jedenastu lat.  
\- Powinieneś iść - powiedziała cicho Lily.  
\- Co?! Ty naprawdę stawiasz “to” - wskazał dłonią na boisko i wzbijających się w powietrze uczniów - przede mną?!  
\- Sev, proszę cię, ja tylko wypełniam swoje obowiązki.  
\- Jasne, już się nie wysilaj. - prychnął i szybko zszedł z trybun, po drodze potrącając Petera Pettigrew ramieniem tak, że prawie upuścił otwarte opakowanie kociołkowych piegusków.  
\- Łoo, co jest? - zapytał Peter zajmując miejsce obok Lily.  
\- Nieważne - pokręciła głową Evans. Musiała przyznać się przed sobą, że przez lata ona i Severus oddalili się od siebie. Chłopak nigdy by tego nie potwierdził, ale nie umieli rozmawiać z taką łatwością jak kilka lat temu. Do tego coraz częściej miewali kłótnie. Po ostatniej z nich Severus nie odzywał się do niej przez całe wakacje. Lily podświadomie czuła, że ich przyjaźń nie miała przed sobą przyszłości. Na szczęście Peter nie wnikał w to, tylko zaoferował jej ciastko, które przyjęła z wdzięcznością.  
\- Byłem u Remusa - zaczął mówić i na chwilę przerwał, żeby wziąć gryza pieguska - Czuje się na tyle dobrze, że dołączy do nas przed obiadem.  
\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Lily - Zazwyczaj musi tam spędzić co najmniej cały dzień.  
Pettigrew spędził dłuższą chwilę na przeżuwaniu czekoladowego ciastka, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
Tymczasem Gryfoni robili rundki wokół boiska. Ten prosty test pozwolił Jamesowi z czystym sercem odesłać na ławkę kilku drugorocznych chłopców, których talent do gry objawiał się wyłącznie w utrzymywaniu się na miotle. Potem każdy musiał spróbować swoich sił w obronie i zdobywaniu punktów. James z radością zauważył, że dziewczyna o imieniu Sabrina z trzeciego roku świetnie radziła sobie na pozycji ścigającej. Po odwołaniu kilku kolejnych osób James stwierdził w duchu, że Danny Johnson z szóstego roku był najlepszym kandydatem na obrońcę. Potem doszło do małego wypadku i James musiał poprosić Petera o odprowadzenie Emily Hale do skrzydła szpitalnego, po tym jak dostała tłuczkiem w nos. Oczywiście Syriusz i Frank byli najzdolniejszymi pałkarzami, choć na sprawdzianie pojawił się młodszy chłopak, który deptał im po piętach. Nazywał się Rob Terrence i był bardzo umięśniony jak na swój wiek, przez co posyłał tłuczki dosyć daleko. Niestety nie miał zbyt dobrego cela i to właśnie on rozwalił nos Emily, która miała zadatki na szukającą. James zapamiętał, żeby włączyć ich do składu rezerwowego. W drużynie znalazł się jeszcze Jason, który zdobył najwięcej punktów w czasie sprawdzianu oraz Anna, najniższa i najzwinniejsza dziewczyna na boisku, czyli idealna szukająca.  
Sprawdzian trwał ponad godzinę, a po nim James spędził jeszcze kilkanaście minut na przemyślenie swojej decyzji.  
\- Na początku chciałabym powiedzieć, że wszyscy, którzy dotarli do tego etapu świetnie się spisali. Dlatego niewyczytane osoby znajdą się w składzie rezerwowym. - powiedział James.  
\- A teraz do rzeczy. Do drużyny należą: Syriusz Black i Frank Longbottom jako pałkarze.  
Chłopcy przybili piątkę.  
\- Ja, Jason Abel i Sabrina Sunstone jesteśmy ścigającymi.  
Sabrina pisnęła ze szczęścia i szybko pobiegła, żeby stanąć z resztą drużyny.  
\- Oczywiście Anna Price została szukającą. Ponownie.  
Dziewczyna wyraźnie się tego spodziewała i dołączyła do grupy z uśmiechem. Black zmierzwił włosy szatynki, a Jason i Frank zaśmiali się na ten widok. James tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i przeczytał nazwisko ostatniego zawodnika.  
\- Danny Johnson, nasz nowy obrońca.  
Kilku kolegów pogratulowało mu pozycji i chłopak nieśmiało podszedł do innych członków drużyny   
\- Gratuluję wszystkim wybranym - odezwał się ponownie James - i, uch, treningi jeszcze ustalimy, żeby wszystkim pasowały. Zrobimy to pewnie na następnym spotkaniu, takim organizacyjnym. Teraz to wszystko. - zakończył trochę niezręcznie.  
Członkowie drużyny i rezerwy zaczęli się żegnać, a te kilka osóby które obserwowało przebieg sprawdzianu opuściło teren boiska.  
\- Dobra robota - pogratulował Jamesowi Syriusz kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Chyba mamy szansę na puchar - powiedział wesoło Frank, po czym pożegnał się i odszedł z Alice. James i Syriusz zostali sami na boisku. Zaczęli odkładać piłki na ich miejsce. Szybko się z tym uwinęli i James nagle usiadł na ławce.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał zdziwiony Syriusz. Zajął miejsce obok swojego przyjaciela i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Potter wyglądał jakby mocno nad czymś myślał i bardzo się tym czymś przejmował.  
\- Nic… Tylko się zastanawiam, czy na pewno będę dobrym kapitanem.  
Syriusz przewrócił oczami. Tylko James mógł być najlepszym graczem w szkole i mieć takie wątpliwości jednocześnie.  
\- Na sto procent. Masz już za sobą pierwszy sukces, zabrałeś świetną drużynę. Chociaż… - James popatrzył na niego z lekkim niepokojem, wywołanym myślą, że mógł popełnić jakiś błąd. - może powinieneś wybrać Terrence’a zamiast mnie. Ten chłopak…  
\- Jest niebezpieczny dla własnego zespołu. - dokończył za Syriusza James.  
\- Ach, widzisz? Masz powody, dla których kogoś wybrałeś lub nie. Tak jak kapitan powinien.  
James uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Syriusz oczywiście miał rację.  
\- Dobra, Łapa - powiedział - jako kapitan mówię, że musimy się przebrać.  
\- Popieram - odpowiedział ze śmiechem Black i razem ruszyli do zamku. Po drodze rozmawiali o postępach Jamesa i Petera w kwestii animagii.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Chłopcy minęli się w pokoju wspólnym z Peterem, który pogratulował Syriuszowi i wrócił do odrabiania pracy domowej z Mary McDonald. Dwójka Huncwotów wbiegła po schodach prowadzących do ich pokoju, a James krzyknął, że zaklepuje łazienkę. Wpadli do pokoju i natychmiast zatrzymali się na widok Remusa. Szatyn siedział na łóżku i przepisywał notatki z poprzedniego dnia. James zauważył, że nie miał żadnych bandaży ani widocznych ran czy siniaków.  
\- Hej - przywitał się Remus.  
\- Cześć!  
\- Hej! - odpowiedzieli James i Syriusz, po czym Potter odłożył swój sprzęt do Quidditcha, wyciągnął świeże ubrania i skierował się do łazienki mówiąc:  
\- Musicie wszystko opowiedzieć! Zaraz zawołam Petera i powiecie, jak było.  
\- Idziesz do tej łazienki czy nie? - krzyknął do niego Syriusz, który naprawdę miał ochotę pozbyć się przepoconego stroju. James pokazał mu język, ale w końcu opuścił sypialnię pozostawiając Remusa i Syriusza samych.  
\- Jak poszedł sprawdzian? - zapytał Remus odkładając pióro. Syriusz usiadł na skraju łóżka Lupina i zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim od pojawienia się Snape’a do wątpliwości Jamesa.  
\- W tym roku mamy puchar w kieszeni. - oznajmił na koniec Black. - A jak tam twój pobyt u pielęgniarki?  
\- Dobrze - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Remus - Chociaż była bardzo zdziwiona moim stanem. Chyba przyzwyczaiła się do zszywania mnie.  
Żart Remusa sprawił, że Syriusz ponownie przypomniał sobie o tym, jak straszna była przemiana Lunatyka i jak mało on się tym przejmował. Mówił o tym, jakby przydarzało się to co drugiej osobie. Syriusz naprawdę go za to podziwiał. Remus dla niego od pewnego czasu inspiracją do bycia lepszym i do znoszenia swoich problemów. Ale oczywiście tego nie powiedział. Zaśmiał się tylko.  
Wtedy James wrócił do pokoju. Syriusz zebrał swoje rzeczy i wszedł do łazienki. Kiedy wrzucił swój strój do Quidditcha do kosza na brudne ubrania, wziął szybką kąpiel, a potem założył parę dżinsów i czarną koszulkę. Gdy wrócił do sypialni, James zaczął prosić o opowiedzenie mu o pełni, ale Remus i Syriusz jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że zrobią to po obiedzie.  
\- Ale proooszę - jęczał ciekawski James.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Peter jest zajęty, a on też będzie chciał o tym usłyszeć. Poza tym jestem naprawdę głodny. - powiedział Remus  
\- Aż tak głodny? - kwestionował Potter  
\- Tak, James, głodny jak wilk.  
Z tym argumentem nie można było walczyć, więc Huncwoci zgarnęli Petera z pokoju wspólnego i razem ruszyli na obiad.


	7. Ciche dni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla przyjaciół James Potter jest gotowy nawet milczeć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Dni i tygodnie mijały spokojnie w Hogwarcie. Irytek dokuczał uczniom, nauczyciele przypominali o egzaminach, a uczniowie robili wszystko, żeby mieć jak najwięcej czasu wolnego. Wszyscy chcieli jak najlepiej wykorzystać ostatnie ciepłe dni, zanim szara jesień na dobre opanuje Szkocję. Za to Huncwoci mieli szczególny powód do nie odrabiania prac domowych. Usłyszenie relacji z pełni upewniło ich w decyzji. Teraz nawet Peter był pewien, że musieli sprostać temu wyzwaniu i zostać animagami. Gdy tylko byli wolni od treningów Quidditcha i szlabanów, pracowali nad animagią. Syriusz już kilka razy opisał Jamesowi i Peterowi proces przemiany, a potem pomógł im znaleźć książki podobne do tych, z których korzystał w domu w dziale zakazanym szkolnej biblioteki. Remus kategorycznie odmówił udziału we włamaniu, ale to nie znaczy, że im nie pomagał. W wieczór nielegalnego wypożyczania książek Remus napisał cztery wersje wypracowania na temat eliksiru spokoju. Swoje działania przerwali tylko na czas pełni, podczas której Syriusz ponownie towarzyszył Remusowi. Tym razem obyło się bez bójki, bo Remus potrafił już rozpoznać Syriusza po przemianie. Po tej krótkiej przerwie Peter, James i Syriusz zdobywali składniki potrzebne do mikstury mającej umożliwić in przemianę, a Lunatyk odpowiadał na pytania z astronomii na cztery różne sposoby. Następne dni mijały w podobny sposób.  
Tego wieczoru Lupin miał dużo mniej roboty, ponieważ odrabiał zadanie, które mieli robić w grupach. Praca na Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami była wypracowaniem na temat klasyfikacji zwierząt i była stosunkowo prosta. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że odrabiał ją w towarzystwie reszty Huncwotów, którzy byli w trakcie przygotowywania eliksiru z ukradzionych wcześniej składników. Chłopcy siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń, Remus na małej kanapie w kącie, a reszta na stołkach przy wielkim stole. Stały na nim wszelkie przydatne do warzenia eliksirów przyrządy. Trójka chłopców otoczyła kociołek pełen fioletowego płynu jakąś godzinę temu i od tamtej pory nie przestawali się kłócić. Jak zawsze krzyczeli głównie James i Syriusz. Peter siedział obok i co chwilę przewracał oczami, bo jego przyjaciele nie zgadzali się praktycznie w połowie instrukcji. Syriusz wyjątkowo chciał dokładnie odtworzyć przepis, bo przecież sprawdził go na własnej skórze. Za to James wciąż chciał mieszać wywar w przeciwnym kierunku lub zmiażdżyć coś zamiast kroić. Aktualnie James krzyczał, że powinni dodać mniej rumianku, a Syriusz ciągnął się za włosy, wyglądając jakby powstrzymywał się od morderstwa.  
\- James, zamknij się! - przerwał mu Peter - Bo zaraz będziemy sobie życzyć miejsca na ukrycie zwłok.  
\- Ja tylko mówię, że mój tata zawsze…  
\- Ja jestem animagiem czy twój tata?! - odezwał się Syriusz.  
\- Ty…  
\- Więc chyba ja wiem, jak zrobić ten cholerny eliksir! Nie chcę, żebyście się zatruli, więc dajcie mi pracować!  
\- Okej, okej…  
James uniósł ręce w geście poddania i odsunął się od kotła. Syriusz odetchnął głęboko, przeczesał włosy palcami, a potem ponownie przeczytał przepis, chociaż na tym etapie umiał go już wyrecytować na zawołanie. Potter usiadł obok Remusa, żeby już nie przeszkadzać Łapie, więc przez resztę czasu żartował z nazw magicznych zwierząt. Remus w większości ignorował głupkowate teksty przyjaciela i kontynuował pisanie pracy. Tylko od czasu do czasu zerkał na Syriusza i Petera. Black krążył dookoła kociołka. Przygryzał wargę w skupieniu, gdy dorzucał nowe składniki. Z czasem włosy wokół jego twarzy pokręciły się tworząc ciemną aureolę. Czasami Peter zadawał jakieś pytanie, a Syriusz odpowiadał mu z uśmiechem.  
\- No, popatrz - odezwał się James - Beze mnie bawią się dużo lepiej! Chyba się obrażę.  
Remis parsknął śmiechem nie odwracając wzroku od Blacka.  
\- Nie umiałbyś być na niego złym. - stwierdził Remus, a James kiwnął głową.  
\- Pewnie masz rację, ale mógłbym udawać!  
\- Królowa dramatu - zaśmiał się Lupin.  
\- Ej, to mój tytuł! - krzyknął do nich Syriusz, na co James wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i ukłonił mu się zamaszyście. Huncwoci żartowali z siebie nawzajem do czasu, aż Black oznajmił, że skończył eliksir.  
\- Teraz musimy odczekać miesiąc i będzie gotowy. - powiedział. Potem sięgnął po dwa sporej wielkości liście leżące na blacie.  
\- Macie je trzymać w ustach przez dwadzieścia osiem dni.  
James i Peter popatrzyli na niego i liście z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytał Potter - Miesiąc żucia liścia?  
\- Tak. Potem dodam je do eliksiru, poczekamy jeszcze trzy dni i gotowe.  
Chłopcy westchnęli i włożyli listki do ust. Momentalnie skrzywili się czując gorzki smak na językach.  
\- Y may o ymać ały as? - zapytał Peter. Zrozumienie tego zdania zajęło Syriuszowi dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedział:  
\- Tak, cały czas. Nie ważne czy jecie, jesteście na lekcji czy śpicie. Takie są zasady. Musicie podołać, jeśli chcecie pomóc Remusowi.  
Chłopcy skinęli głowami, a Lupin uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Tacy przyjaciele to skarb.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

W środku października Lily Evans zauważyła coś bardzo podejrzanego - James Potter był cicho.  
\- Marlene, nie uważasz, że coś jest nie tak? - zapytała swoją przyjaciółkę pewnego wieczoru. Blondynka podniosła wzrok znad podręcznika do zaklęć i na chwilę zmarszczyła czoło.  
\- Hmm… McGonagall nic nam nie zadała?  
\- Nie to! - powiedziała, po czym popatrzyła w stronę Huncwotów.  
James machał różdżką nad pergaminem przedstawiającym plan boiska do Quidditcha wprawiając w ruch kulki papieru oznaczające członków drużyny. Syriusz podpierał głowę na dłoni i co jakiś czas sam zmieniał pozycje graczy. Najwyraźniej pracowali nad strategią na nadchodzący sezon. Peter przyglądał się im uważnie i kręcił głową, gdy któryś z nich wyskakiwał z głupim pomysłem. Za to Remus siedział na podłodze oparty o kanapę, na której siedzieli jego przyjaciele i skutecznie ignorował ich na rzecz książki. To powodowało, że młody Lupin stawał się celem zaczepek Syriusza, gdy tylko James potrzebował dłuższej chwili na zastanowienie się nad planem gry. Gdy Peter zrezygnował z ich towarzystwa i wyszedł na korytarz z jakąś kartką w dłoni, Remus zajął jego miejsce na kanapie. Moment później Potter znowu pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Syriusz zażartował z jego miny, co zazwyczaj gwarantowałoby mu dramatyczny wykład o zdradzie, ale tym razem skończyło się na uderzeniu w ramię.  
\- Potter - odezwała się ponownie Lily.  
\- Co?  
Marlene spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana.  
\- Potter ostatnio wcale się nie odzywa.  
\- Chyba chciałaś, żeby się odczepił, więc jaki…  
\- Nie. Nie chodzi mi o jego beznadziejne teksty na podryw. Mówię o tym, że od jakichś dwóch tygodni nie powiedział słowa.  
Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Faktycznie… Masz rację!  
\- To trochę podejrzane.  
\- Może troszkę, ale bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że po prostu założyli się o coś głupiego, nie sądzisz?  
Lily kiwnęła głową kilkakrotnie. To miało sens.  
\- Chyba będę się tym cieszyć, póki trwa.  
\- Dobre podejście! - zaśmiała się Marlene.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Nowe zajęcie Huncwotów miało jeden wielki plus - nie dostawali szlabanów. Milczeli, więc nauczyciele nie mogli ich karać. Prace domowe odrobione przez Remusa zapewniały im dobre oceny i punkty dla Gryffindoru. Tylko profesor McGonagall zmartwiła się trochę, gdy dotarła do niej informacja, że na treningach Quidditcha Syriusz udziela się bardziej niż kapitan drużyny. Na szczęście postanowiła interweniować tylko, jeśli przegrają zbliżający się mecz z Krukonami.  
Do meczu doszło dziewiętnastego października. Już od kilku dni większość uczniów Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu obstawiała wynik gry, a gdy James szedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, ludzie, z którymi nigdy nie rozmawiał życzyli mu powodzenia. Na miejscu usiadł pomiędzy Syriuszem, a Peterem i oparł czoło o blat stołu.  
\- Zestresowany? - zapytał Black przerywając nakładanie sobie dokładki.  
\- Yhym…  
\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział brunet klepiąc go po plecach, a James mruknął coś nie do rozszyfrowania w odpowiedzi. W tym momencie do rozmowy włączył się Remus  
\- Pamiętasz zaklęcie, którego cię uczyłem?  
\- Muotus ferbis…  
Lupin skrzywił się na błędną wymowę.  
\- Nooo, prawie. Wymawia się “Motus verbis”.  
James posłał my wzrok mówiący “sam spróbuj powiedzieć to z liściem w ustach i zobacz, jak ci wyjdzie”, więc Remus zamilkł.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tak. To oczywiste, że wygramy. - zapewnił Pottera Syriusz, a niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa Peter pokiwał głową.  
Przed dziesiątą zainteresowani meczem uczniowie ruszyli na boisko. Gdy trybuny wypełniały się kibicami, James i Syriusz wylądowali w szatni z resztą drużyny. Wiadome było, że od Jamesa oczekiwano jakiegoś motywacyjnego przemówienia, więc po przebraniu się w czerwono-złote stroje wszyscy patrzyli na niego w oczekiwaniu. James westchnął czując presję i szepnął zaklęcie:  
\- Motus verbis.  
Zrobił to wykonując szybki, ledwo dostrzegalny ruch różdżką. W tej samej sekundzie w powietrzu zaczęły się pojawiać motywacyjne hasła. Wystarczyło, że pomyślał o jakiejś sentencji, a malowała się przed oczami innych, jakby ktoś pisał złotym piórem. Członkowie drużyny patrzyli na napisy z zachwytem, a Syriusz uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do kapitana.  
Kiedy Gryfoni wyszli na boisko kilka minut później, drużyna Ravenclawu nie miała szans. Jason, Sabrina i James zdobyli razem siedemdziesiąt punktów, a Anna złapała znicza w czterdziestej minucie. Trybuny wybuchły krzykiem. Oczywiście część kibiców krzyczała z radość, a część z zawodu. James tak ucieszył się wynikiem dwieście dziesięciu do trzydziestu punktów, że prawie zakrztusił się trzymanym w ustach liściem i wylądował kaszląc. Syriusz szybko sprawdził, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i razem dołączyli do przytulającej się i wesoło skaczącej drużyny. Przed zejściem z boiska James wymienił uścisk dłoni z Mitchem Sandersem, kapitanem drużyny Krukonów, a potem zniknął w szatni z innymi Gryfonami. Syriusz zszedł z boiska jako ostatni, słuchając wiwatów tłumu. Chwilę przed tym wypatrzył stojącego na ławce Remusa, który pokazał mu dwa kciuki w górę i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, gdy zauważył, że patrzy na niego Black, i klaskającego Petera. Syriusz wszedł do szatni z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i głośno bijącym sercem w piersi.


	8. Prawda i kłamstwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus zachowuje się... dziwnie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Świętowanie zwycięstwa Gryfonów trwało już ponad dwie godziny. Pokój wspólny Gryfindoru był pełen uczniów wszelkich roczników. Niektórzy śpiewali popularne w magicznym świecie piosenki, ale większość wykorzystywała to jako czas do rozmowy i jedzenia. Stoliki zastawione były butelkami piwa kremowego i talerzami przekąsek wyniesionymi z kuchni. Remus siedział na schodach prowadzących do pokojów chłopców i jadł drugą tego wieczoru eklerkę.  
W drodze z boiska pogratulował Jamesowi i Syriuszowi wygranej, ale potem oddzielił się od nich, gdy zostali otoczeni przez innych uczniów. Peterowi nie przeszkadzał tłum, więc Remus został sam. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wręcz przeciwnie – cieszył się, że nikt nie zmuszał go do rozmowy z nieznanymi mu osobami. Dzięki temu mógł obserwować Gryfonów i pilnować, żeby impreza nie wymknęła się z pod kontroli. Spędził też trochę czasu z Lily i jej przyjaciółkami, w tym z Marlene. W pewnym momencie został sam na sam z blondynką i nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł się z tym dosyć niekomfortowo.  
\- Jak na ludzi z tego samego domu i roku nie rozmawialiśmy do tej pory za wiele, hmm? – przerwała panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę Marlene.  
\- Tak, jakoś nie mieliśmy chyba okazji...  
A teraz, kiedy ją mamy, wolałbym zniknąć, pomyślał Remus. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał nic przeciwko McKinnon, ale od jakiegoś czasu czuł się dziwnie na sam jej widok.  
\- A pomimo tego, wiem o tobie więcej niżbym chciała.  
\- Czekaj, co?  
Remus popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu rozmowy.  
\- Wiem nawet – kontynuowała ignorując jego zaszokowaną minę – że mamy prawie identyczny kolor oczu. Czy to nie interesujące? – zapytała jawnie udając zainteresowanie tą informacją.  
\- Mamy? Ja... Chyba naprawdę nie rozumiem skąd...  
\- Black ciągle o tobie gada. – przerwała mu wyglądając, jakby tłumaczyła mu najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie – I to jest okej, kumplowanie się z nim jest spoko, nie zamierzam się pomiędzy was mieszać, nie jestem ślepa, ale...  
W tym momencie Marlene spojrzała na Remusa i zauważyła, że nadal patrzy na nią kompletnie zdezorientowany.  
\- Ale może wy jesteście. – mruknęła jakby sama do siebie. Lupin już miał ją zapytać, o co jej chodzi, ale nagle Lily zawołała ją z drugiego końca pokoju.  
\- Muszę iść – stwierdziła i po sekundzie zastanowienia dodała:  
\- Powodzenia.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Tej nocy Remus długo nie mógł zasnąć. Nie ważne, że do pokoju wrócił z resztą Huncwotów, którzy z imprezy wychodzili ostatni. Jego głowa buzowała od myśli, więc nawet, gdy wszyscy zasnęli, on przewracał się z boku na bok, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami.  
Jaki kolor oczu mieli jego przyjaciele? Syriusz miał szare oczy. James na pewno nie miał niebieskich oczu, były...brązowe? Albo zielone? Oczy Syriusza były ciemniejsze przy krawędzi tęczówki, a jaśniejsze w środku. Z Peterem było najtrudniej. Remus nie miał pojęcia w jakim były kolorze, ale były jasne. Chyba. Za to oczy Syriusza miały po kilka żółtych plamek tuż przy źrenicy. Były bardzo ładne. I błyszczały za każdym razem, gdy wpadał na pomysł związany z dowcipami lub strategią na następny mecz. Stawały się pochmurne, kiedy coś złego działo się z jego przyjaciółmi albo kiedy myślał o swojej rodzinie. To było najgorsze. Wtedy, żaden żart nie potrafił go rozbawić, a czasami w ogóle trudno było zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Według Remusa oczy Syriusza zawsze powinny błyszczeć ze szczęścia.  
Lupin gwałtownie otworzył oczy.  
O Merlinie.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Słońce świeciło w twarz Remusa, gdy przebudził się po niespokojnym śnie. Ostatnia noc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Po nagłym olśnieniu spędził następne godzinny na myśleniu nad najczarniejszymi scenariuszami i przewracaniu się z boku na bok. Jakby brakowało mu kłopotów w życiu... Nie chcąc myśleć o tym ani sekundy dłużej usiadł na łóżku. Po przetarciu oczu stwierdził, że musiał zdecydowanie zaspać. Wszystkie łóżka oprócz jego własnego były puste, a pokój skąpany był w bladych promieniach słonecznych. Do jego samopoczucia zdecydowanie bardziej pasowałby deszcz i bure chmury. Remus miał właśnie wstać, kiedy drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się.  
\- O, wstałeś.  
W progu stał Syriusz.  
\- Tak...  
\- Ominęło cię śniadanie.  
\- Ach.  
\- Wzięliśmy dla ciebie trochę jedzenia, siedzimy w pokoju ws...  
\- Nie jestem głodny – przerwał mu Remus.  
\- Nie? – Syriusz uniósł brew ze zdziwienia.  
\- Nie – powtórzył Lupin powstrzymując rosnącą chęć ucieczki – Wezmę prysznic i chyba pójdę na spacer...  
\- Bez śniadania?  
\- Tak, bez śniadania. Daj mi spokój – powiedział ostro. Może zbyt ostro, ale z każdą sekundą czuł, jakby pokój, w którym przebywają, kurczył się.  
\- Jasne... - Syriusz zamknął i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko zacisnął je w wąską linie i opuścił sypialnię.  
Remus westchnął głęboko. To nie poszło dobrze, ale obecnie nie był nawet w stanie spojrzeć Syriuszowi w oczy. Nerwowo przeczesał włosy palcami. Czuł się okropnie. Musiał pobyć sam. Musiał wyjść z zamku. Szybko założył na siebie gruby sweter, płaszcz oraz buty i wybiegł z dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym musiał minąć Jamesa, Petera i Syriusza siedzących przy jednym ze stołów i zignorować ich krzyki.  
\- Remus, gdzie ty idziesz?  
\- Remus!  
Chłopak szybko opuścił wierzę Gryffindoru i skierował się na dwór. Gdy poczuł zapach świeżego powietrza i wiatr na twarzy, uspokoił się nieznacznie. Już wolniejszym krokiem skierował się nad brzeg jeziora niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu. Po kilkunastominutowym spacerze usiadł pod jednym z drzew i oparł plecy o jego pień. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że za moment albo się rozpłacze, albo zwymiotuje. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wykonał kilka głębokich oddechów.  
Był sam na sam z myślami. W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, czy czyjakolwiek obecność byłaby w tej sytuacji pomocna. Co by to pomogło? Ledwo mógł pozwolić sobie na przyznanie się do tego przed samym sobą. No, proszę.  
Podobał mu się Syriusz Black.  
I o to całe zamieszanie. Remus zastanawiał się, czy to jakiś żart ze strony wszechświata. Czy nie wystarczyło mu, że jest wilkołakiem? Ludzie już go nienawidzą. Musiał jeszcze zakochać się... O, Merlinie. Zakochać w swoim przyjacielu. Zakochać się w chłopaku, który umawia się z dziewczynami. Zakochać się w Syriuszu Blacku!   
Czy wszechświat nie mógłby dać mu odpocząć?!  
\- Remus, tu jesteś!  
Najwyraźniej nie.  
Chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym podniósł się z ziemi. Nadal był w trakcie otrzepywania spodni, gdy zobaczył Lily. Rudowłosa miała na sobie niedopięty płaszcz i szalik Gryffindoru luźno zarzucony dookoła szyi. Podeszła do niego powoli, jakby bała się, że ucieknie. Rozważał to.  
\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał zamiast tego. Lily uniosła brew.  
\- Mogłabym cię zapytać o to samo. Widziałam, jak wybiegłeś. Coś się stało?  
\- Nie... Wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Proszę cię, nie kłam. – Remus wstrzymał oddech. – Wszyscy cię szukają.  
\- C-co?  
\- Nigdy się tak nie zachowujesz. Zresztą popatrz na siebie, nadal masz na sobie spodnie od piżamy! Oczywiście, że wszyscy się zmartwiliśmy.  
Remus podrapał się po karku. Naprawdę nie przemyślał swojego zachowania.  
\- Ach, przepraszam... - zaczął mówić. W tym samym momencie do dwójki nastolatków podbiegła Marlene McKinnon.  
\- Znalazłam cię! – krzyknęła, a potem oparła dłonie o uda i zrobiła kilka oddechów – Moja kondycja... O, Merlinie... No, nieważne...  
Remus i Lily zerknęli na nie mogącą złapać oddechu blondynkę, a potem na siebie.  
\- Marlene, co ty tu robisz? – spytała Lily, a McKinnon wyprostowała się, odrzuciła włosy z twarzy i zwróciła się do Remusa:  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jestem winna ci przeprosiny.  
\- E, co?  
\- Um, no, to, co powiedziałam wczoraj... O tobie i Blacku. – wyjaśniła ostrożnie, zerkając na swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółkę i próbując zgadnąć, czy wiedziała, o czym mówiła Marlene – To nie było przemyślane. Uświadomiłam to sobie dopiero, kiedy Black powiedział, że uciekłeś. Więc, no, przepraszam.  
Remus westchnął. Nie wyglądała, jakby kłamała. Zresztą, jaki miałaby do tego powód?  
\- Okej, przyjmuję przeprosiny.  
Marlene popatrzyła na Remusa zaskoczona. To było łatwiejsze niż myślała.  
\- Czy ktoś wyjaśni mi, o co chodzi? – zapytała w końcu Lily  
Remus spuścił wzrok na ziemię. Czy mógł powiedzieć Lily? Jakby zareagowała słysząc prawdę? Czy byłaby obrzydzona? Zła? Czy zaakceptowałaby go? W końcu wiedziała, że był wilkołakiem i nadal się z nim przyjaźniła. Fakt, że podobał mu się Syriusz nie mógł być gorszy od tego, że raz na miesiąc zamieniał się w futrzastą, żądną krwi bestię pozbawioną kontroli. Prawda?  
Chłopiec zerknął na Marlene. Widocznie i ona szybko zebrała się do wyjścia z zamku. Jej kurtka była niezapięta, czapka spadała jej na czoło, a buty nie były zasznurowane. Blondynka ledwo go znała i miała powody, żeby nie podobało jej się to, co czuł Remus do Syriusza, a jednak przybiegła tu. W tym momencie była jedyną osobą, która znała prawdę i jakimś cudem nie czuł się przez nią oceniany. W dodatku wyglądała, jakby naprawdę żałowała swoich słów. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że mógł oczekiwać od niej bezwarunkowego wsparcia. Potrzebował swoich przyjaciół. Podjął decyzję.  
\- Uh, tak...  
Obie dziewczyny skupiły na nim całą swoją uwagę. Zestresowany przełkną ślinę. Jego ręce trzęsły się nie z zimna, ale z nerwów. Przez sekundę chciał zawrócić. Zamilknąć i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Wtedy Marlene posłała mu mały uśmiech. Trochę niezręczny, lecz wspierający. Remus wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- PodobamisięSyriusz.  
Rudowłosa mrugnęła kilka razy.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ughh... Podoba mi się – zaczął mówić, po czym ściszył głos tak, że końcówki zdania nie dało się usłyszeć.  
\- Remus.  
\- Okej, okej... Syriusz.  
\- Syriusz?  
\- Tak, Syriusz.  
\- Ale co....  
\- O, Merlinie! – przerwała ich dialog McKinnon – Podoba mu się Syriusz. Tyle.  
\- Och...  
\- Tak... - Remus podrapał się po karku zawstydzony. Co teraz?  
\- I to wszystko? – spytała Lily. Remus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- Uh, tak.  
\- Okej.  
\- Okej?  
\- Czy tak brzmią wszystkie wasze rozmowy?! – wtrąciła się znowu blondynka, co rozładowało reszki napięcia.  
Remus i Lily zaśmiali się, po czym zaprzeczyli.  
\- To możemy wracać do zamku? Zaraz zamarznę... - poskarżyła się Marlene.  
\- Zapnij kurtkę, skoro ci zimno – zwróciła jej uwagę Lily – Ale, tak, wracajmy. Po tym poranku przyda nam się ciepła herbata.  
Nikt nie zaprzeczył, więc trójka uczniów ruszyła powoli w kierunku budynku.  
\- Naprawdę nie macie z tym problemu? – zapytał cicho Remus. Dziewczyny pokręciły głowami.  
\- Jestem zaskoczona – przyznała Lily – ale to nie zmienia mojego zdania na twój temat.  
\- A ja myślałam, że już dałam ci do zrozumienia, że to okej.   
\- Ach, jakim cudem jesteście takie opanowane, kiedy o tym rozmawiamy?   
\- Moja ciocia jest lesbijką – wyjaśniła krótko blondynka wzruszając ramionami – Nikt w rodzinie nie ma z tym problemu.  
\- A ja słyszałam od Marlene wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.  
Chłopak odruchowo kiwnął głową kilka razy. Czarne scenariusze, które wymyślił w nocy nadal utrudniały mu uwierzenie, że wszystko ma być tak po prostu w porządku, ale na chwilę ich akceptacja była wystarczająca. Próbował powtarzać to i pozbyć się negatywnych myśli ze swojej głowy.   
Resztę spaceru do zamku spędzili w ciszy. Byli kilka metrów od wejścia, gdy podbiegła do nich reszta Huncwotów. Syriusz był wyjątkowo zaskoczony widokiem Remusa z nie tylko Lily, ale też Marlene.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Remus. W tym momencie kłamał tylko trochę, a jeśli odwrócił wzrok za szybko, to raczej nikt nie zauważył.


	9. Impulsywne decyzje i jak ich nie żałować

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigdy nie byli dobrzy w planowaniu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Wszystko nie było w porządku.   
Remus wrócił z Huncwotami do zamku, zjadł z nimi spóźnione śniadanie, a potem odrobił razem z nimi pracę domową z eliksirów. Przez kolejne dni nie działo się z nim nic dziwnego. Pomimo tego Syriusz wiedział, że coś było nie tak.   
\- Marlene, masz chwilę? – zapytał nerwowo Gryffindor, gdy znalazł ją w pustym korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki. Blondynka zrobiła dziwną minę, ale szybko odpowiedziała:  
\- Jasne, o co chodzi?   
\- Um, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć…  
\- Yhym.  
\- Po prostu mam takie niejasne wrażenie…  
\- Aha.   
\- Może nie mam wrażenia tylko to bardziej taka myśl…  
\- Myśl?  
\- Tak… Taka dziwna myśl, że… No, właśnie… Jakby to ująć…  
\- Syriusz, błagam cię ułóż pełne zdanie. – przerwała jego mamrotanie Marlene.  
\- Dobra, dobra… Ugh, Merlinie… Chodzi mi o to, że wydaje mi się, że z Remusem nadal jest coś nie tak.  
McKinnon spróbowała zachować kamienną twarz.  
\- Przecież wszystko z nim w porządku – powiedziała dziwnie wysokim głosem.   
\- Marlene…   
\- A poza tym ja nic nie wiem! – wykrzyknęła kierując się w stronę biblioteki.  
\- No, weź!   
\- Nic nie wiem! – oznajmiła jeszcze raz, po czym odwróciła się i zniknęła w czytelni.   
Black westchnął głęboko. Przynajmniej teraz miał pewność, że nie zwariował. Marlene zdecydowanie kłamała. 

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Syriusz wpadł do Wielkiej Sali i błyskawicznie wypatrzył swojego przyjaciela przy stole Gryffindoru.  
\- Peter!   
Wyżej wspomniany chłopiec prawie zakrztusił się zupą, kiedy ręka Blacka spoczęła na jego barku.  
\- T-tak?   
\- Gdyby któryś z nas zachowywał się dziwnie to byś mu o tym powiedział, prawda?  
\- Uh, konfrontacje to nie moja mocna strona…  
\- Ale tak by wypadało zrobić, tak?  
\- Nooo, pewnie tak – odparł Peter marszcząc brwi.  
\- Super!   
Syriusz klepnął go po plecach, po czym wstał i wybiegł z Sali, zostawiając go samego. Peter chwilę popatrzył w kierunku, w którym pospieszył brunet, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia zupy. Cokolwiek Black wymyślił, Peter i tak by go nie powstrzymał.   
\- Gdzie poszedł Syriusz? – spytał zdezorientowany James podchodząc do stołu. Był pewien, że wchodząc do Sali widział bruneta biegnącego po schodach. Peter wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chyba miał coś głupiego do zrobienia. 

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Syriusz zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami do własnego pokoju. Jego ręka zatrzymała się nad klamką i pozostała w zawieszeniu przez kilka sekund. Co tak właściwie zamierzał zrobić? Dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem, oczywiście. Metodę można zaimprowizować, stwierdził i otworzył drzwi.   
Remus siedział na łóżku otoczony podręcznikami i notatkami. Jego włosy były nieułożone i brakowało tylko jednego gwałtownego ruchu, żeby wpadły mu do oczu. Przyjemnie ciepłe promienie jesiennego słońca ujawniały jaśniejsze pasemka oraz drobne niedoskonałości jego skóry. Rękawy przydużego swetra przykrywały jego szczupłe dłonie aż do palców, ale nie przeszkadzały mu w pisaniu piórem.   
Syriusz zawahał się po raz drugi.   
Remus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się w delikatny uśmiech, gdy zorientował się, kto stoi w drzwiach.   
\- He-  
\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – wypalił brunet.   
\- Słucham? – Remus już się nie uśmiechał.   
\- Ja… Uh… Nie mówisz mi czegoś…   
\- Więc coś jest ze mną nie tak? – Lupin nie podniósł głosu, ale brzmiał lodowato.   
\- Może źle się wyraziłem…  
\- Może?  
\- Dobra! Źle to ująłem! Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, mam nadzieję… Po prostu wiem, że coś się dzieje, a ty mi o tym nie mówisz.   
Syriusz nie patrzył już na Remusa tylko na podłogę.   
\- Nie muszę ci wszystkiego mówić.   
\- Tak… Ale myślałem, że my tak robimy, że mówimy sobie wszystko…   
\- Powiedzenie tego, może zaboleć mnie bardziej niż milczenie. – stwierdził cicho.   
Syriusz podniósł wzrok.   
Remus nerwowo bawił się palcami. Jego oczy były zaszklone.   
O, nie.   
Nie, nie, nie, nie!  
Black natychmiast podbiegł go łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju. Bez wahania wziął Remusa za rękę.   
\- Remus, Luniaczku, nie płacz.   
\- Nie płaczę – zaprzeczył łamiącym się głosem. Syriusz przesunął się bliżej i przytulił go mocno.  
\- Już nie ważne, nie musisz mi nic mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.   
Remus po chwili objął go w pasie. Syriusz nic nie myśląc pocałował go w czubek głowy.   
\- Są chwile, kiedy chciałbym ci powiedzieć - szepnął Lupin odsuwając się nieco, żeby spojrzeć przyjacielowi w twarz – ale mógłbyś mnie znienawidzić…  
\- Jestem pewien, że nie ma nic co mógłbyś powiedzieć, żebym cię znienawidził.   
Syriusz przeniósł dłoń z ramienia Remusa na jego policzek. Blondyn wstrzymał oddech. Syriusz, ponownie bez większego namysłu, złożył pocałunek centymetry od ust Lupina. Remus wypuścił drżący oddech i poczuł, jak jego policzki się rumienią.   
\- Od kiedy robimy coś takiego?   
\- Nie wiem – speszył się Syriusz. Jego policzki też były czerwone.   
– Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał niepewnie Black. Myśli o możliwych konsekwencjach tego, co zrobił instynktownie, dopiero wtedy trafiły do jego głowy. Poczuł się, jakby miał kamienie w żołądku.   
Remus myślał nad odpowiedzią tylko przez sekundę.  
\- Nie – pokręcił lekko głową – Ani trochę…   
\- To dobrze.  
Ciężar podniósł się z ramion obu nastolatków. Remus patrzył gdzieś za Syriusza, więc nie widział, jak chłopak przygryza nerwowo wargę zanim decyduje się znowu go pocałować. Trochę bliżej. Prawie nie zauważalnie. Remus zauważył. 

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Nowe zajęcie wypełniło wolne momenty dni dwóch Gryfonów. Chłopcy coraz częściej opuszczali pokój ostatni, zazwyczaj tylko kilka sekund po reszcie przyjaciół (wystarczająco czasu na całus w policzek lub dwa) lub uczyli się tylko w dwójkę pod byle pretekstem (wtedy mieli czas też na przytulanie się i bezcelowe wodzenie dłońmi po swoich plecach i ramionach). Ich pocałunki miały tendencję do zbliżania się i oddalania od ust osoby otrzymującej buziaka. Towarzyszyło temu przyspieszone bicie serca i zarumienione policzki.   
Z dnia na dzień towarzyszyła temu coraz większa liczba przypadkowych dotyków trwających tylko trochę zbyt długo. Nie wystarczająco, żeby ktoś to zauważył. Wystarczająco, żeby znaczyły coś więcej.   
Zmiana nastąpiła dopiero po tygodniu. W typowy dla pary sposób nie było to planowane.   
Dwójka chłopców została w pokoju pod pretekstem nadrobienia pracy domowej z eliksirów (Syriusz naprawdę jej nie odrobił). Przytulali się na łóżku, a książki leżały otworzone wokół nich raczej w formie rekwizytów niż pomocy naukowych. Ich twarze od początku znajdowały się blisko siebie. Remus opierał się o klatkę piersiową Syriusza, podczas gdy Black leżał na plecach i obejmował go w pasie. Blondyn wodził palcem po policzku drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Wiesz, że kiedyś będziesz musiał napisać tą pracę domową? – powiedział cicho Remus.  
\- Yhyym, kiedyś tak – mruknął Syriusz – ale nie teraz…  
Remus zaśmiał się lekko. Black zapatrzył się na chwilę na jego uśmiechniętą twarz, przymknięte oczy i zaróżowione policzki, a potem uniósł głowę i połączył ich usta. Lupin z zaskoczenia otworzył szeroko oczy, jednak minęła zaledwie sekunda, a zdążył ponownie się zrelaksować. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie tylko po to, by uśmiechnąć się do siebie i ponownie się pocałować.   
Przez chwilę ich świat był wolny od wątpliwości. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie było zazdrości. Nie było zdezorientowania. Tylko dwóch zakochanych w sobie chłopców. 

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

\- Syriusz i Remus spędzają ostatnio z nami mało czasu, nie uważasz?   
James i Peter siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym i grali w Eksplodującego Durnia. Towarzyszył im zwykły w tym czasie dnia hałas powodowanych przez innych Gryfonów, którzy odpoczywali lub próbowali odrabiać prace domowe w grupach. Peter zmarszczył brwi na to pytanie.   
\- Faktycznie…   
\- Myślisz, że coś sami knują?   
\- Co? To do nich nie podobne…   
\- Hmm… Ale zgadasz się, że to podejrzane?   
\- No, tak…   
\- Może powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić. Są naszymi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Ach, od tego się przecież zaczęło! – oznajmił Peter łącząc fakty.   
\- Od czego?   
\- Syriusz miał porozmawiać z Remusem, bo według niego dziwnie się zachowywał!   
\- O, faktycznie! – podekscytował się James ich odkryciem – Teraz to naprawdę musimy się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi!   
Na drugim końcu pokoju Lily i Marlene słyszały tą głośną wymianę zdań i popatrzyły na siebie zaniepokojone. 

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Następnego ranka Lily znalazła Remusa przed zajęciami.   
\- Hej, masz chwilkę? – zapytała rozglądając się dookoła, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt jej nie podsłucha.   
\- Uh, tak, o co chodzi?   
Lily nerwowo przygryzła usta, po czym rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i szepnęła:  
\- James i Peter coś podejrzewają.  
Remus zrobił wielkie oczy.  
\- Chyba nie mają jeszcze żadnej konkretnej teorii, ale pomyślałam, że wolałbyś wiedzieć.   
Chłopak milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Okej… Dziękuję za informację…   
\- Nie ma za co, ale… Z tobą i Syriuszem jest wszystko w porządku, tak? To znaczy, nie musisz mi nic mówić, ale mam nadzieję, że jest okej…   
Remus w końcu uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
\- Wszystko jest w porządku – potwierdził przerywając jej chaotyczną wypowiedź.   
\- Oh. No, to dobrze – powiedziała Lily reagując uśmiechem – To znaczy… jesteście teraz parą?   
Wyraz twarzy Lupina zmienił się z uśmiechu w zakłopotanie.   
\- Um, trudno powiedzieć…  
Lily uniosła brew.   
\- Jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat…   
\- Nie rozmawialiście…  
\- Jeszcze!   
Rudowłosa pokręciła głową z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- No, dobrze, to powodzenia z rozmową. I z Jamesem.   
\- Taaa, dzięki. Przyda się.   
\- Do zobaczenia na transmutacji! – pożegnała się i zostawiła Remusa sam na sam z jego myślami. 

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Po treningu Quidditcha Syriusz wrócił do swojego pokoju. Zastał tam czekającego na niego Remusa.   
\- Hej – Brunet uśmiechnął się na powitanie.  
\- Hej – opowiedział Remus z nutką nerwów w głosie. Jego dłonie nerwowo zacisnęły się na materiale kołdry. – Chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.   
\- Och. Okej. – Syriusz zatrzymał się przed łóżkiem z miotłą w ręku.   
Remus pokiwał głową jakby sam do siebie.  
\- Okej.  
Black przestąpił ze jednej nogi na drugą.   
\- No, więc… Uh… Czy, czy my… Czy my jesteśmy razem? – wydusił z siebie Lupin.   
Syriusz otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.   
\- Oh – brunet zastanawiał się tylko przez krótką chwilę - Możemy być.   
Tym razem to Remus zrobił zaskoczoną minę.  
\- M-możemy?  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Tak, jeśli chcesz.   
\- Okej – odpowiedział Remus nadal drżącym głosem, ale już z uśmiechem.  
Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i wpadli do niego zszokowani James i Peter.  
\- CO?!  
\- Merlinie…  
\- James…  
\- Umawiacie się i nikt mi nie powiedział?!  
\- Ja też nie wiedziałem – dodał pomocnie Peter.  
\- Nikt nam nie powiedział! Jak mogliście?   
\- James, nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie… - mruknął zirytowany Remus.   
Potter zamilkną.   
\- Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…  
\- Powiedzielibyśmy wam niedługo… - powiedział Syriusz.  
Wszyscy stali w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Przepraszam, że krzyczałam bez powodu…  
\- I podsłuchiwałeś – podpowiedział Remus.  
\- I przepraszam za podsłuchiwanie.  
\- Ja też przepraszam… - Peter wyglądał na naprawdę zawstydzonego, nawet zaróżowiły mu się uszy.  
\- Toooo wszystko pomiędzy nami w porządku? – zapytał Black, a wszyscy potwierdzili.   
\- Tylko proszę – odezwał się Peter - powiedzcie, że nie robiliście nic dziwnego, kiedy byłem z wami w pokoju…  
\- Peter!  
\- O, Merlinie…  
\- Nie!


	10. Wszystko będzie dobrze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwe zakończenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta historia jest też publikowana na Wattpadzie i Sweeku.  
> @NiceNightmare13

Biały puch otulał grube ściany Hogwartu. Na drzewach nie było już śladu po jesiennych liściach. Tylko Bijąca Wierzba co jakiś czas otrząsała się ze śniegu. Uczniowie wychodzili na dwór wyłącznie wyposażeni w czapki, szaliki rękawiczki, a także warstwy ciepłych ubrań. Pierwszy śnieg wyznaczył początek sezonu walk na śnieżki, lepienia bałwanów dziwnie przypominających pewnego woźnego i innych zabaw na śniegu. Tymczasem wnętrze szkoły powoli zapełniało się świątecznymi ozdobami. Uczniowie coraz mniej uważali na lekcjach, a coraz więcej rozmyślali nad wyjazdami do domów i świątecznymi prezentami. Wśród nich znajdowała się garstka osób, które zostawały w Hogwarcie na święta. W tym roku zdecydowali się na to też Huncwoci.

Pomysł wyszedł oczywiście od Jamesa. Od razu znalazł poparcie u Syriusza, który wcale nie cieszył się na powrót do domu. Remus zgodził się dosyć szybko. W trakcie podejmowania decyzji nadal był dosyć zmęczony po ostatniej pełni, a w dodatku akurat znajdował się w ramionach Blacka, kiedy go o to zapytano. Najwięcej czasy chłopcy poświęcili na przekonywanie Petera, który zdawał się naprawdę tęsknić za swoją rodziną. Chodzili za nim i zadawali mu to samo pytanie chyba przez tydzień, ale nie ustąpił. Ostatecznie tylko ich trójka oraz pięcioro innych Gryfonów zostało w dormitorium.

James dosyć szybko przekonał się, że pozostanie sam na sam z nową parą nie było najbardziej przemyślaną decyzją.

\- Merlinie, czy wy możecie przestać? – zapytał Potter, jednocześnie rzucając poduszkę w kierunku swoich przyjaciół. Syriusz złapał ją z łatwością jedną ręką. Remus tylko uniósł brwi i nawet nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. Było mu dosyć wygodnie, kiedy jego chłopak otulał go niczym koc. W dłoniach trzymał książkę o magicznych zwierzętach.

\- Nic nie robimy – mruknął Black w odpowiedzi i wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji opierając swoją brodę o ramię Lupina.

\- Ughh…

James wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk, po czym rzucił się na łóżko po raz trzeci tego dnia.

\- Nudzi mi się….

Syriusz zrobił zamyśloną minę.

\- W sumie to mógłbym coś zjeść – powiedział po chwili. Twarz Jamesa rozjaśniła się momentalnie.

\- Tak! Chodźmy do kuchni!

Remus westchnął i odłożył książkę na bok.

\- Dobra, chodźmy.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Chwilę później trójka chłopców siedziała w kuchni otoczona przez zgraję skrzatów domowych. Ze smakiem pochłaniali słodycze w ilości, która przeraziłaby niejednego dentystę. Remus dziękował wszechświatowi za to, że bycie wilkołakiem nie powstrzymywało go przed jedzeniem czekolady. To byłby ostatni gwóźdź do trumny. Tym czasem mógł siedzieć ze swoim chłopakiem - o, Merlinie, chłopakiem! – oraz przyjacielem i delektować się świeżym ciastem czekoladowym ozdobionym orzechami laskowymi.

\- Merlinie, chyba już nigdy się nie ruszę – mruknął James klepiąc się po pełnym brzuchu.

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc, jak Syriusz wypomina mu, że następnego dnia mieli chociaż przez chwilę pograć w Quidditcha.

**/*•.•°*°••.•°•***

Było już długo po północy, kiedy Syriusz i Remus siedzieli na swoim ulubionym małym balkonie. James spał wygodnie w łóżku wykończony jedzeniem. Dwójka chłopców postanowiła znaleźć jeszcze chwilę tylko dla siebie. Gryfoni siedzieli przytuleni i ogrzewali się małym płomykiem w słoiku, który wyczarował Remus.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszystko tak dobrze się układa – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Ja też. Ciągle czuję się, jakbym zaraz miał się obudzić ze snu…

Na te słowa Black przytulił go mocniej.

\- Obiecuję ci, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe.

Lupin uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

\- Wierzę ci.

Przez chwilę tylko patrzyli na gwiazdy w ciszy. Po dłuższej chwili przerwał ją Syriusz:

\- James pytał mnie o radę, jak kogoś poderwać.

Remus prychnął śmiechem.

\- Musi być zdesperowany. Flirtowanie nie jest naszą dobrą stroną.

\- Jak to? – udał urażonego Syriusz – Byłem pewny, że cię uwiodłem!

Chłopcy trzęśli się ze śmiechu. Lupin uciszył dramatyzującego bruneta krótkim pocałunkiem w usta. Black mruknął zadowolony.

\- Myślisz, że kiedyś uda się Jamesowi? – zapytał.

\- Z Lily? Z tym podejściem? Raczej wątpię.

\- Hmm… Aż tak ją irytuje?

\- Czasami. Lily nie lubi arogancji.

\- A jednak przyjaźni się z tym…

\- Syriusz.

\- Ugh, wiesz, że go nie znoszę…

\- Ja też i nie próbuję cię przekonać do lubienia go, ale jeśli Lily ma polubić Jamesa, to musicie przestać obrażać jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

\- Hmm… Może nie jest za późno, żeby Potter rozważył karierę mnicha…

\- Syriusz!

Chłopcy roześmiali się po raz kolejny, a potem przytulili się mocniej.

\- Myślę, że ostatecznie nie ważne, czy James zejdzie się z Lily, czy nie. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Black.

\- Hmm, ja też tak myślę – zgodził się Remus i pocałował Syriusza jeszcze raz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie!  
> Zachęcam do zajrzenia do mojej historii o Seonghwie i Hongjoongu z Ateez po angielsku :)  
> After Midnight  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698320


End file.
